Unlikely Friends
by Tala95
Summary: What happens when Raph meets a young woman that has almost the same personality that he has? Will there be constant conflict, the start of a friendship or will something more arise from the tragedy bound to unsue? contains sex and Rape, don't like? don't read. please R
1. The Meeting

**Chapter 1**

(I own nothing in this story except the main character)

(Please read and review)

I guess it all started on the day it was raining. I was standing under a building door waiting for the rain to stop. I had never lived in a house since my mother passed away. I have been forced to give up my brother, in order for him to live a normal life. I had told them that I could take care of myself, who knew it would mean I would live on the streets and scavenging for food at any chance I got? I sat down and stared out at the people crossing the street with their umbrellas and cars. I sighed. The door I was sitting at opened up. I looked up to find a man. He seemed mad. I quickly stood up.

"Get out of here you useless idiot" He said. I went out into the rain and ran down the street. I didn't stop until I was away from the crowded streets of New York. I wandered around until I reached old buildings. They seemed like old sheds for street racers. I went to a small post and sat on it, not caring about the rain anymore. Rain pelted at my skin. It then drizzled its way over me and soaked my clothes. I sneezed. I looked around hoping to find a dry spot to stay, when I saw one of the sheds had a boarded up window. I went over to it and grabbed the boards. I yanked and it came off. I kept pulling, until the window was completely board free. I then grabbed a box and stood on top of it. I crawled in through the window. I looked around. There were a few vehicles in there. I went over to them. One was a van of some kind that had many objects added to it. The other was a motorbike. It was red and looked pretty cool, in my opinion at least. I heard someone coming. I quickly looked around and saw a desk. I ran to it and hid under. I peeked out and saw a bright light glowing. I clasped a hand over my mouth. The glowing stopped and a large elevator looking thing sat there. The doors opened and someone walked out. It was too dark to see who it was, but I could only just make out the shadow. It looked like someone had eaten too much at the buffet table. The person walked over to the van and was about to open it when they saw the window's boards were missing. They went over to it and glanced around. They flicked a switch and light flooded the shed. I slunk back into the desk, as far as I could go. The person walked over to the desk. I looked at the ground. Footprints had been left there from the rain. I swallowed. I was stupid this time. I braced myself. The person bent down and I kicked them hard in the chest. They went flying a little bit from the desk. I scurried out and ran. I heard them get up and run after me. I was almost at the window, when a stick landed in front of my feet. I tripped and landed hard under the window. I rubbed my shoulder, which had rammed into the shed's wall. I looked up to find a man holding a hockey stick. He starred down at me. Another figure walked to stand next to him. It was a turtle. I didn't move. I was already planning my next escape if need be. The man walked over to me and squatted.

"What is your name?" He asked. The turtle tsked.

"What are you doing here?" The turtle asked, rudely. I stood up.

"Who I am is none of your business and I am only trying to find a way out of the rain" I replied, icily. The man stood up also. I glared at him, whilst still clutching my arm. He noticed the way I clutched my arm and wondered if I had been injured.

"Do you want me to wrap your arm?" He asked.

"No, I don't want your help, you were the one who tripped me, and I need to get home" I lied. The turtle went to the shed's door and opened it. I went to it. I left without saying another word. The rain came down even harder at that point. I clenched my fist. I walked out into the rain and went the opposite way I had come. I found a bridge and sat under it. It was cold, but at least I was out of the rain. I sat down and brought my knees to my chest. I knew I was going to get a major fever tomorrow. I looked out at the falling rain. It seemed to know exactly how to make my troubles seem worse than what they were. I cried for the first time in years. I don't mean just a little sobbing. I mean full out crying. The one's you don't want anyone to know about. I slowly subsided my crying after a few minutes. When I looked up I saw someone walking over to me. I couldn't see who it was through the rain. When they got closer I could tell it was a woman. She was carrying an umbrella over her head. She stopped in front of me. I stood up.

"Hello, may I help you?" I asked, politely. The woman looked at me.

"Yes, I don't know if you remember me, but I am the same woman who you helped when my store was in a crisis. I work at the antic store in the middle of the city, would you like to come to my house and get dry?" The woman asked. I thought back to the time I had helped her. It suddenly popped into my head. I smiled.

"I remember, if it's okay with you, I would like to come to your house" I replied. The woman smiled and nodded. She held her umbrella over the two of us. We walked along the road. We continued until the streets got busy with people again. The woman led me to an antic shop called "2nd time around" and she unlocked the door. The door swung open and we walked in. The woman shut and locked the door again. She went to the stairs outside the other door and climbed them. I followed. She opened another door at the top.

"This is my apartment" she said, looking at me. I walked in and looked around. It was just like I had remembered. The lounge room had a couch and two recliners with a TV at the wall. The kitchen was behind the lounge area and looked just like any normal kitchen and a corridor led to the bedroom and bathroom. I walked in and the woman shut the door.

"I'll just get you a towel. Wait here" she said. I obeyed. She went off to the corridor. I took off my jacket to look at my arm that had been injured. It had a gash on lower half of it. I figured it must've been from the metal shard sticking out of the shed. The woman came back and I quickly covered my wound, by draping my jacket over it. She handed me a towel.

"Excuse me, but would it be possible for me to borrow something of yours, while my clothes dry?" I asked. She smiled. She went off to her bedroom and came back with a t-shirt and jeans.

"They may be a bit big, but it's the best I can do" The woman said.

"Thank you" I replied. I went off to the bathroom and changed. I hung my clothes over the shower pole and put the towel into the wash basket. I was about to walk out, when I heard voices. It was the woman talking with some other people. I pressed my ear to the door.

"April, do you know where Raph is? He left a while ago" came one of the voices.

"I'm sorry Leo, but I have not seen him I'll let you know if I find him" Said April. I glanced down.

"April, while we're here, can we get something to eat?" Came another voice.

"Michey, don't harass April for food" Said Leo. A loud smack came from the people.

"Ow, Leo what was that for?" Came the voice of the one called Michey. I heard a noise from behind me. I turned to find the same turtle from before. He had a red headband. He looked bad. He looked at me before collapsing. His hand, or whatever it was, hit some glass bottles, which then proceeded to smash on the ground. I stood there a little shocked. A knock came from the door.

"Are you alright in there?" Asked April.

"Yeah, just had a dizzy spell" I called out. I slowly walked over to the turtle. I turned him over to find a large bruise forming on his body. I sat him up. He looked at me with unfocused eyes.

"Why did you lie? You don't seem like the person who would lie" He said. I grinned.

"I have always lied. Even when my parents died, I just made life awful for those looking after me. I have lied to everyone my entire life" I replied. The turtle seemed shocked. I tended to his cuts with a face washer. It was the only thing I could find to clean him.

"When you said, your parents died; did you also lie about going home?" He asked, his speech a little slurred. I nodded.

"Yes, I have no home. I was forced to give up my brother just so he could have a normal life away from the dangers of the streets. I ran away from what would be considered my home, since all everyone seemed to do was fight. I eventually made my way here and here is where I plan to stay" I replied.

"You've had a tough life."

"Tell me about it, your wounds are clean. Sorry I couldn't do more."

"Don't worry about it. Come to my place sometime, I'll make sure you get something to eat, bed to sleep, safety?"

"Thanks, but I don't need help." The turtle stood up.

"I'm Raph, what's your name?" he asked.

"I am Tristan, don't ask about my name. My father wanted a boy when my mother was pregnant with me" I replied. Raph didn't press further. He went to the window.

"Thanks Tristan, I'll be sure to repay you sometime" he said. I smiled.

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing" I replied. Raph leapt out the window. I ran to it, just in time to see him run in the alleyway. I walked to the bathroom door and opened it. I went to the kitchen. April was in the lounge room. She looked up when I came in. She smiled then had a look of shock. I looked down to find my wound was exposed. April went over to me and looked at it.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing, I swear" I replied.

"Sit, I'll bandage it up."

"Fine, but I'm fine, honestly." I sat at the kitchen table and put my arm on the table. April came back and set everything out on the table, when the doorbell rang. April went to answer it. I heard someone walk in.

"Look, Casey, now is not a good time for you to be here" April said.

"It's alright, wait do you have a boyfriend hidden in here?" Casey asked. I swallowed it was the same voice the man from the shed had. I stood up and sprinted to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and went to the window. I opened it and climbed out of it onto the gutter pipe. I slowly scaled it and found it was harder to do with an injured arm. When there was just a metre left to go I jumped and landed on my feet. I was about to go when a shout came from above me. I looked up to see April and Casey looking at me. I waved with my good arm.

"Thanks for your hospitality, but I have to leave" I called out. I turned and ran to the street. I heard clanging behind me. Turning I saw Casey climbing down the gutter pipe. I turned left when I reached the street and nearly crashed into a guy in a trench coat. I muttered a sorry, before running off again. The wind was cold on my face. Rain pelted me again. I kept running. I turned down another alleyway and slunk into the shadows. Casey ran straight past. I breathed a sigh of relief. I came out of the shadows and went to the end of the alleyway. I walked forward until I reached a mesh fence. I leant against it, trying to get my breath back. A laugh erupted from behind me. I turned quickly to see a few guys, who I know quite well.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in" said the skinny guy in a black coat. The rest of the people grinned.

"What are you doing here, this is not your turf, purple dragons" I said, with a grin. The skinny man came forward. He held a baseball bat with a nail sticking out of it.

"This here is our turf, we now own it" he said. I laughed.

"I have to disagree" I replied. The man swung his bat and I ducked. I moved behind him and kicked him hard. I grabbed his bat, thrust it out of his hands and hit the man in the back of the head. He fell unconscious. I turned to the others. They came at me. I dodged and weaved between them hoping to get out. I ran to the street with the purple dragons hot on my heels. I kept thinking one place of safety. I ran as fast as I could. I ran past April's apartment and to the bridge she found me. I jumped down into the waters below. The purple dragons went around. I swam to the water's edge and climbed up the bank. I looked up to see the dragons running towards me. I stood and ran to the sheds. My heart screamed for me to stop. My body was aching in pain. Still I would not stop. I reached the sheds and yelled.

"RAPH YOU THERE?" I was almost at the sheds when I tripped. I rolled over and over in the grass. I stopped and stared at the dragons. They stood there laughing at how I fell. I sat up and panted heavily. They took a step forward. I crawled back. My hand found a lump of wood. The dragons attacked. I stood up and swung the lump of wood. It collided with one guy's leg. He fell I raised it again. The dragons laughed. A bigger guy stepped forward.

"You can barely stand how do you expect to win?" he asked, laughing.

"She has friends" came a voice behind the dragons. They turned to find four turtles.

"GET THEM!" yelled the big guy. I watched as the turtles took out the dragons easily. The dragons retreated and one turtle came over to me. I looked up to find Raph. I smiled.

"You...Came..." I managed to say, before collapsing into unconsciousness.


	2. Anger and Pain

**Chapter 2**

When I awoke, I was on a brown, almost dead, cotton couch. I looked to my side facing away from the back of the couch. There was a television and coffee table. I slowly sat up and gasped when pain shot through my chest. I clutched it and breathed deeply. I pulled my shirt down a little and peered into it. I had bandages wrapped around my chest. I snapped my shirt back to its usual position, turned and placed my feet on the ground. I stood up and nearly collapsed from the pain in my ankle. I leaned onto the ankle that wasn't in pain. I rolled up the bottom of my jeans leg and saw that my ankle was also bandaged up. I rolled my jeans leg back down. I limped over to the main area between where I was, a tech area and what appeared to be the kitchen. I made my way around, looking at every detail in the area. It was just the kind of person I was. If I was somewhere new, I would look around and make sure every detail was etched into my mind. I had photo-graphic memory when it came to places and where objects where; other things were deemed unimportant in my standards. I heard a few voices coming from a room further in the concreted area. I limped over and stood outside a room. I peered in and watched as four turtles were kneeling in front of a large rat. He seemed to be lecturing them for something. I glanced over the four large turtles and spotted Raph's headband second to the left. I was almost going to call out when I stopped myself. I turned and limped back towards the main area. I headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Stacked inside were boxes upon boxes of frozen pizza. I scrunched up my nose and shut the door. I turned and found myself face to face with the giant rat. I nearly gasped in surprise. The rat smiled. I looked over him. He was exactly like a normal rat, yet he walked on two legs. He wore a small kimono looking robe and he clutched a walking stick that helped him to stand. He seemed friendly enough, but I couldn't be too sure. He gestured his paw for me to follow him. I followed. He led me past the four turtles that were just coming back from the room. They looked right at me as I walked past. I ignored their glances and continued after the rat. He led me into the room and I stood up, leaning on my uninjured leg. The rat knelt down behind a small coffee table like desk.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Asked the rat. I shook my head.

"If I sat down, it'll be hard for me to get back up again" I replied. The rat nodded his head in understanding. He placed his walking stick on the ground beside him. He then placed his paws on his lap, linking his fingers together.

"So are you willing to tell me your name?" Asked the rat.

"My name is Tristan. Who are you?" I replied.

"My name is Splinter. You have already met my students. I believe they saved your life earlier today." I nodded.

"Might I ask as to where I am" I asked.

"You are in our home miss Tristan. We are in the sewers, away from most human contact" Splinter replied. My eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me that we are underneath the city?!" I exclaimed. Splinter nodded his head once.

"Yes. My students brought you here in hopes to heal you and to get you away from those men that attacked you" Splinter explained, calmly. I turned my gaze to him.

"I never said I wanted to come here. I just needed Raph's help to get the dragons off my back that was all" I replied, growing angry.

"You never let anyone help you do you?" Splinter asked, meeting my gaze. I clenched my jaw and tried to stop the anger from boiling up any more.

"You don't know anything about me. Yes, as true as it may be that I don't let anyone help me, I am not entirely that reckless to ask for help all the time" I replied, through clenched teeth. Splinter leaned forward, hanging onto every word I spoke before he spoke himself.

"Tristan, please listen. It may be in your best interest to know that if we had just left you, the second wave of the dragons would have finished what the first wave started. You would have been killed in a matter of minutes. My students did the right thing in bringing you here after you left April-san's apartment." I stared a little when Splinter mentioned April.

"April is not the kind I want to stay with. The environment is too friendly, I never liked it since-" I stopped. Splinter's ear twitched.

"Ever since, what?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It's none of your concern" I snapped. Splinter leaned back and grabbed his walking stick. He used it to steady himself up and stand. He then proceeded to walk over to me.

"Tristan, you can tell me anything" He said. For a fleeting moment I wanted so much to tell him everything. I then remembered why I never trusted anyone.

"Listen, I just want to leave" I said, turning cold. Splinter nodded his head once.

"I'll have Raph escort you up to the surface" He said. I turned and limped out of the room. I heard the sounds of a walking stick behind me. I walked to the main area and saw the four turtles were watching a movie on the TV. Splinter walked over to Raph who was sitting on the couch arm.

"Raphael, I want you to take Miss Tristan to the surface and escort her home" Splinter said. Raph turned from the TV and faced me.

"Alright, I'll take her" he said, dully. Raph stood up and walked to the large door which led out. He opened it and we walked out. We walked down the sewer and towards a ladder leading to the streets above. Raph climbed up the ladder first and I followed after. He opened the man hole and climbed out. I climbed up. Raph held out a hand for me. I refused to take it and climbed up the rest of the way and out. I stood on the alleyway and looked around. It looked familiar, but I couldn't recognise where I had seen it before.

"Raph? Where are we?" I asked.

"We are just below April's apartment," Raph replied, "You are going to stay with her for a while." My eyes widened.

"No, why should I? I refuse to go" I complained. Raph glared at me. I glared back.

"You are going and that's it" He said. I shook my head.

"You are not my mother, I don't _have _to go if I don't want to, besides you can't make me" I replied, angrily. Raph smiled.

"You wanna bet?" he asked. I frowned and wondered what he was going to do. Raph lunged forward, picked me up and flung me over his shoulder in a matter of a few seconds. I was stunned for a moment until I realised what had happened. I pounded my fists against Raph's shell and kicked my legs. Raph held a tight grip onto the middle of my back and started walking towards the front of April's apartment.

"Put me down right now. You can't do this" I said, through clenched teeth. Raph shrugged which put pressure onto my chest. I hissed in pain. "This is kidnapping and assault" I said, pouting.

"Do you really think I care?" replied Raph. I glared at the ground and refused to stop struggling.

"Raph put me down or I'm going to scream" I said, coldly. Raph did as instructed and placed me on the ground. We glared at each other before I turned and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Raph called out. I turned back.

"I'm going to find somewhere for the night. Don't you dare follow me" I said. I turned to face away from Raph and continued down the street, limping a little. I crossed my arms across my chest and looked for a dry place near a man hole.


	3. A Little Closer

**Chapter 3**

I lay down at the wall of an alleyway with difficulty. I had managed to find it by just passing by. In fact I would not have known about it, had a cat not meowed from inside. I kept a cardboard box over me that I had found in the dumpster at the back of one of the many shops lining the area. I yawned and closed my eyes, wanting sleep to overcome me, despite the fact that rain was gently hitting my face. I turned slightly and pain flared through my chest. I nearly screamed out in pain, but managed to keep it in as I clenched my teeth together. I scrunched my eyes up and swallowed the lump forming in my throat. I opened my eyes and sat up hissing with pain the entire time. I wrapped my arms around my body and stared at the ground. I was feeling miserable and had no idea what to do about it. I shivered from the cold wind blowing from the entrance and silently cursed life. I curled over and rested my chest lightly on my legs, in an attempt to keep warm. It was then that I saw a faint light flicker on from the street light. I looked up and smiled. Somehow seeing a streetlight turning on, made me feel glad to be alive. I shivered a little more and decided to go for a walk past my brother's house. I stood up, using the wall as support and walked off.

It took me nearly half an hour to reach my brother's house and what I saw made me grin happily. The curtain to the lounge room was left open and the light was on. My brother was about five years younger than I was, making him about twelve years old. He was sitting on the couch he had and was watching a movie with the two people who had adopted him. I knew them from when they came to pick up my brother. I had only met them the one time, before falling off the map. I looked down then decided to head off, knowing he was all right. I headed back towards the alley way and almost jumped when a hand touched my shoulder. I looked at someone in a trench coat and hat, stopping me from seeing their face.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the lair" Said the person.

"Raph?" I replied. The figure nodded.

"You have nowhere else to go and you're soaking wet" He replied. I looked at him.

"But I have no way to repay you" I replied.

"I'll think of something later. For now, you need to get dry and warm." I followed Raph and he took me to an open man hole. He climbed down the ladder and I followed. He led me towards a long tunnel and down a few hundred stairs. He stopped in front of a few pipes in a brick wall. I gave him a quizzical look. He reached a hand out, grabbed one of the smaller pipes that cut off and pulled it. The wall opened up to reveal a large door and inside was the lair. We walked in and the doors closed quickly behind us. Raph walked towards the lounge room and I followed. I was glad none of the other turtles were there. I was handed a towel and I dried my arms, face and hair. I handed back the towel and watched as Raph walked off. I sneezed then sniffed. Raph came back, holding a cup of steaming hot tea. He handed it to me and I took it. I blew on it then took a sip. The hot liquid went down my throat and I felt it hit the bottom of stomach. I looked at Raph.

"I just wanted to say that you know" I said, trying to apologise. It was a very hard thing for me to do as I had never been taught how to properly apologise. Raph turned his gaze to me.

"I accept your apology" He said, seeming to know how hard it was. I smiled meekly.

"So, where are the others?" I asked.

"My brothers? They are on night patrol. I left them when I saw you walking towards that house" Raph replied.

"Your brothers!? I thought you all were just friends." Raph laughed.

"I guess it's easy to see how you would assume that, but never the less we are brothers." I took another sip and turned my eyes away. My eyes fell onto a large area that held many TVs stacked together. In front of them was a couch and two recliners on either side of it. Raph stretched his arms above his head. "I suppose I should take you to your room for the night" He said. I nodded and skulled the last of my tea. I set the cup down on a table just behind the couch. I then followed Raph upstairs and towards a room with a small bamboo mat bed. Raph went to the entrance of the room.

"It may not be much right now, but you can make it into your place of sanctuary. I'm going to head to the surface to find you some dry clothing. I'll be back later" Raph said, turning towards me. I nodded and Raph left the room. I turned back towards the bed and decided to get a little sleep. I lay down on the bamboo mat and closed my eyes.


	4. Revealing More Than She Likes

**Chapter 4**

I woke up violently by shivering. I wrapped my arms around my body and curled into a ball. My nose was dripping and my eye lids were heavy. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the solid concrete wall in front of me. I sat up and looked to the entrance. It looked dark. I looked down and saw some dry clothes. I picked up the clothes and started to undress. I had taken off my T-shirt and was about to place the dry shirt on, when I heard footsteps at the entrance. I looked up and saw Raph. We stared at each other for a moment before I screamed and threw the wet T-shirt at him. It got him in the face and I quickly used the opportunity to place on the dry shirt. I looked up to the Raph. He grabbed the shirt and peeled it off his face. I crossed my arms and glared at him. He seemed to blush a little.

"Don't you make any noise before entering a room?" I asked, angrily. Raph's face still held a slight blush. He turned his head away and started to walk out the room.

"Ah, there is some food in the kitchen for you if you were hungry. Just try to get some before my brother's eat everything" Raph replied. I didn't say a word as I felt my face burning up from embarrassment. Raph left and I quickly changed my pants into jeans, before anyone else could enter. I combed my fingers through my hair and tied it up into a high ponytail. I crossed the floor and out of the room. I walked towards the kitchen and instantly heard the sounds of the turtles yelling at someone for eating almost everything. I lingered behind the frame of the entrance and wondered whether or not I should enter. I looked down at my feet then wrapped one arm around the front of my body and clutched my other. I then decided against it and headed back towards my room. I sat in a corner beside the entrance and brought my knees to my chest. I rested my head upon them and watched a small ant crawl across the floor, just in front of me. I sighed slightly and kicked the ant with my foot. It flipped onto its back, flipped back over then scuttled off again. I watched as it walked up the wall and vanished. I heard a stick echo through the concrete hallway and I knew it was Splinter. I listened as he walked to the entrance and right past it. I let out a slow breath of air and wondered what he was doing. I rose and peered out of the room. I just caught a glimpse of Splinter turning down another corridor. I moved out and slowly walked towards the corridor. I was about to turn down it when a hand caught my shoulder. I turned quickly and found myself face to face with the purple head-banded turtle.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his eyes trailing behind me then back again.

"I was just looking for the kitchen. Raph said there was something I could eat?" I replied, quickly. He smiled slightly, turned and moved his hand out, pointing to the opposite direction.

"The kitchen is down that way. It's the large area with the table" He said. I nodded my head once and quickly moved down to where the turtle was pointing. Sure enough, I saw the kitchen and walked right to the table where there were some pizza boxes. I opened one and saw that it was a seafood pizza, with only a few slices left. I picked up one and took one bite. I swallowed it quickly to avoid the taste then took another bite. I finished the slice in a matter of a minute then decided to go for another. Once I felt my stomach had had enough without barfing anything back up, I stopped, leaving most of the pizza for whoever wanted it. I wandered over to the benches in the kitchen and started to raid the cupboards in an attempt to find a cup. I managed to find on after a few minutes of searching then headed towards the fridge. I opened it and saw a small glass bottle full of what appeared to be water. I took the glass and poured a small amount into the cup. I placed the bottle back into the fridge and shut it. I took a large mouthful and instantly regretted it. The water was actually vinegar. I held the vinegar in my mouth and was slightly gagging as the liquid threatened to drizzle down my throat. I turned and saw the sink behind me. I ran to it and spat the disgusting liquid down the drain. I then turned on the tap and used my hands to collect the water. I sipped it then spat it out in the sink. I took a few large mouthfuls of air before turning off the tap. I leant over the sink and realised I had tears in my eyes. I wiped my eyes with a hand then stood up straight. I grabbed my glass, tipped the contents down the sink then rinsed it out using the tap water. I placed the cup upside down on the rack next to the sink. I turned and decided to see if I could spot the turtles. I headed towards the area that held the couch. Looking over the back of it, I saw the orange head-banded turtle playing a game of what appeared to be a skateboarding game on some sort of console. I walked over to the side of the couch and decided to speak to him so I could break the silence.

"Hello, may I sit down beside you?" I asked. The orange head-banded turtle made a slight noise, before nodding when I didn't sit. I sat down and watched as the turtle continued to play. "What are you playing, uh-" I said. The turtle laughed.

"Name's Michey and I'm playing Tony Hawk's Skateboarding legend" Replied Michey. I nodded my head once.

"So, are there any other games actually worth playing?" I blurted out. Michey paused the game and looked at me with a strange look. "What?!" I exclaimed.

"Nothing" Replied Michey, quickly. He turned back and thought for a moment. "I have the perfect game for you" He said, after a while.

A few hours later I was shouting at the TV.

"They can't do that! How can zombies run? They are supposed to shuffle! This game is cheating." I heard Michey laughing beside me. He seemed to be enjoying my anger at the game. I was trying to play a zombie game on the console. I was having a hard time as the zombies in the game were running and killing off my character. I ended up throwing the controller on the couch and crossing my arms. I glared at the many zombies crowding the screen and attacking whatever they could. Michey seemed to handle to controller well and managed to shoot each zombie one after the other. I mumbled under my breath and turned my head away. I saw Raph enter the area and sit in the armchair beside the couch, closest to me. I took a quick glance at him. He seemed to hold a smirk.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Raph's eyes met mine and he spoke.

"I just find it funny that you yell at the game. It's only a game to amuse people." Michey laughed louder.

"Like you're one to talk Raphy boy" He said. Raph turned a glare towards Michey.

"Michey don't you dare start-" Raph said.

"Have you seen this guy lose his temper? He is actually worse than you" Michey said, cutting off Raph's words.

"I do **not **have a temper" Both Raph and I said in unison, glaring at Michey. Michey looked at me then Raph then back to me with the same slightly fearful expression. He waved his hands in front of his body in a defensive manner.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything" He said, getting up. Michey then left the area and backed out as fast as he could. I sighed and leant back into the couch. I rested my head onto a closed fist with my elbow on the couch's arm. I closed my eyes.

"I hate being told I have a temper" I murmured.

"Tell me about it" Raph replied, with a slight sigh. I opened my eyes and glanced at him. He glanced back and we both started to laugh. I clutched my stomach and tried to get lungfuls of air. I tried not to look at Raph as it just made me laugh harder.

We laughed for the next five minutes then slowly ceased. We sat in the couches soaking in the happiness and enjoyment. We stared at each other for a while before I coughed and stood up.

"I should probably get some more sleep. I'm a little tired" I said, stretching my arms above my head. I walked off and headed towards my room. I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking. What if I hadn't been found? Would I still be living on the streets? If so, then would I have even survived the night? Many questions ran through my head and I was afraid that I didn't know the answers, but what scared me more were the answers that lay in my head. I rolled over and looked at the entrance to the room. I felt my eyes growing heavy with each blink I made. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off into the subconscious.


	5. Is This The End?

**Chapter 5**

_I ran through our house, trying to find my brother and escape with him. Mother was downstairs trying to stop the men from coming up. I ran towards the small cupboard that my brother usually hid in whenever someone came that he didn't know. I flung open the doors and found him. He was only two years old and afraid of almost everything. I grabbed his hand and we ran through the corridor and towards our mother's bedroom. Our mother had a secret passage that led to the street behind our house if we ever needed it. We ran towards the bathroom just as a shot and a scream sounded. We both froze then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I opened the small cupboard under the sink and pushed my brother into it. I climbed in after him and closed the door. We crawled through the small tunnel, not daring to look back. We made it outside and stood up. I grabbed my brother's hand again and forced him to run away from the house. Whenever he slowed down, I forced him to run. I refused to let him stop until we were far away from the house. We stopped under a restaurant umbrella left outside. I sat down on the cold, hard ground and placed my brother's head on my lap. I heard him sobbing. I stroked his head and felt responsible for what had happened. It was my responsibility as the older sibling to make sure he wouldn't feel afraid or sad. I closed my eyes and felt tears run down my cheeks. I refused to make any noise as my brother fell asleep. I made a promise to do whatever I could to keep my brother safe._

I opened my eyes and found that my cheeks were wet. I then realised that I was crying in my sleep. I quickly wiped away my tears and sat up. I flicked the blankets away from my legs and stood up. I hadn't had that dream for a while. I wondered if my quick visit to my brother's house and seeing him made me think about it. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and walked out of the room. I headed towards the kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw a box of leftover pizza. I grabbed a slice and scoffed it down in a few mouthfuls. I turned around and saw the four turtles were in the training area. I walked over and saw Splinter giving them advice on how to improve their ninja movements. I shook my head a little and smiled as I saw each of them get their butts kicked by Splinter. I then watched as Splinter started to lecture them and how the four turtles were behaved as they knelt on the ground in front of him. I turned away and sat at the kitchen table. I rested my head in my hand and wondered if I could sneak up to the surface for a few moments. I looked back to the training area and saw that the turtles were still being lectured. I grinned and got up. I walked to the entrance and opened it. I looked back before leaving through it. I managed to get to a ladder and climbed up. I removed the manhole cover and climbed out into the lightened alleyway. I walked out of the alleyway and down the street. I kept walking, not caring where my feet took me. I found I had walked to the docks and was standing on a small bridge that connected one dock to a peer of boats. I sat down with my legs crossed and stared at the sunlight bouncing off the water. I heard a few steps coming towards me. I turned around and saw a person in a ninja outfit with a triton head symbol on it. I stood up quickly and held my hands out in a defensive move. The ninja held up a hand in a calm matter.

"I am not here to fight you. I have come to give you something from my master" Said the ninja, in a male voice. I placed my hands to my sides and looked at the ninja.

"What is it that you want to give me?" I asked. The ninja reached into the black sash around his middle. He pulled out a rolled up piece of brown-yellow paper. He walked over to me and held it out. I took the paper and unrolled it. I read the small letter.

**_Young child,_**

**_I have heard that you are living with the turtles. I have read up on you and know that you have a brother. I have gone to the liberty of taking him from his so called home. If you ever want him to be safe again, I suggest you meet me at the old shed behind the channel 8 station. Do not bring any of the turtles with you or I will kill the boy._**

I read the letter over and over to make sure that my eyes weren't playing any tricks on me. I looked up and saw that I was standing alone. I looked around and still nothing. I rolled up the piece of paper and tucked it into my shirt. I started to walk back towards the sewers.

I walked into the lair and was met with an angry look from Raph. He had his arms crossed and stood in a very parent-like matter. I was going to walk right past him when he held a hand out and pushed me back a little. I stopped right in front of him.

"Where have you been?" He asked. I frowned.

"What's it to you? I am allowed to go out if I want you have no say in it" I replied.

"Listen, there is a very high possibility that one of our enemies has found out about you, I just don't want to see you get into trouble and none of us would be there to save you."

"I don't need help. I can take care of myself; and besides I am already in some sort of trouble." Raph looked at me with a surprised look.

"What do you mean you're in trouble?" He asked. I pulled out the letter and handed it over to him. Raph took it and unwrapped it. I watched as his eyes read the words on the paper. His face became stern then a little horrified. He looked up at me when he finished. "Who gave you this?" He asked, waving the paper in my face. I glared at him.

"I don't know who he was; he was in some kind of suit that covered his entire body. He handed it to me at the docks. He seemed to know exactly who I was when he handed me that letter" I replied, angrily. Raph thrust his hand to his side and turned around.

"Go and get some sleep, I have to tell Splinter about what happened tonight and he'll talk with you in the morning" Raph said. I walked forward and right in front of him.

"You are not my mother," I snapped, poking him in the chest, "I have my own life to lead and you can't tell me what to do." Raph sneered and walked away. He walked towards a room I assumed was Splinter's. I stalked off to my room, ignoring what Michey was saying as I walked past. I walked to my bed and lay face down on it. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I blinked them away. I felt my breathing become slow and even. I thought about what I should do. I then knew that I had to go, right then and there. I got off the bed and walked out of the room. I peered out of the hallway and looked to the kitchen. Michey and Donny were nowhere in sight. I darted forward and ran straight to the lair's entrance. I opened the door. A hand grabbed my arm and spun me around. I was staring right into the eyes of Raph.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I have to go and I don't care what you say. I have to save him without you" I replied. Raph grabbed my arm and held on tightly.

"I don't care if he is in danger. You are not going. You are not prepared and don't know how you are dealing with nor do you know how to defend yourself" Raph snapped. I yanked my arm back.

"Don't tell me what to do. I am going now and you can't stop me" I said, icily. I turned around and walked through the entrance. I had nearly made it to the end of the end of the tunnel when someone grabbed me and flung me over their shoulder. I kicked and punched, trying to make whoever it was put me down. I was taken back to the lair. I received a few weird looks from Michey and Donny as I yelled and punched. I was taken to my room and tossed onto my bed. I looked up at Raph. He held a glare.

"You are going to stay here until you calm down" He said. He then turned and started to close the metal door that I didn't know existed in my room. I raced forward as the door closed. I didn't make it as the door slammed shut and locked. I hit the door with my fists and yelled.

"Let me out Raph. You can't hold me here. I have to save my brother" I yelled through the door, not sure whether anyone could hear me.

"I'm not letting you out. If you want to be released, calm down and think about what would happen if you were to go" Raph called back. I clenched my teeth and kicked the door, making a loud banging sound. I turned my back to the door and crossed my arms. I pouted a little before sliding down the door to the floor. I sat cross-legged and rested my back against the door. I bowed my head and tried to keep the anger that I had held on for so long back. I clenched my teeth and heard Raph's brothers speaking.

"Raph, what are you doing?" Donny asked.

"She is going to get herself killed, that's what. Read this" Raph replied.

"What!? Did she say where she got this?" Came Leo's voice.

"She said she got it at the docks from a full body suited man. She couldn't see his face." The turtles fell silent.

"Raph please let me out. I have to save him, he is all that I live for" I called out.

"Sorry kid, but I have to keep you safe. Splinter's orders" Raph called back. I put the back of my head to the door and looked at the ceiling.

"Raph, I know that it's Splinter's orders, but what if it was one of your brothers? I think you would do everything in your power to get them back. I was told by someone to keep my brother safe no matter the costs. Not long after I was told that, the person was murdered by men that had come to take us away" I confessed, as tears rolled down my face. The turtles seemed to be thinking it over.

"Who was this person?" Asked Leo. I took a deep breath before answering.

"My mother." I heard nothing come from behind the door. I figured that the turtles had left after hearing what I had said. I buried my face in my hands and doubled over. I remembered the words my mother had said to me that exact day.

_Tristan, whatever you hear don't come back for me. Your only priority is to keep your brother safe. Don't let him go alone, he will just be taken and forced to do what others want and he will eventually be killed. Go find him now, I can hear them coming. Go, RUN!_

The door opened up, but I refused to move. I heard someone kneel down beside me and felt a hand be placed gently on my shoulder.

"Tristan, I will find your brother and help return him back" said Raph's voice. I took my hands away and looked into his eyes.

"Please, let me come with you. I know my brother and where he would hide if he escaped" I replied. Raph shook his head.

"Sorry kid, but I have my orders to take care of you. I know how much it means to protect your brothers, but you have to stay safe for him" Raph replied. He stood up and I followed suit. "I'm going to leave the door open, but you have to stay in the lair where Splinter can take care of you" Raph continued. I looked down at the ground.

"Alright, but if no one is back before tomorrow morning I'm coming after you" I said. Raph smiled.

"That's the spirit, I'll have some friends come over and keep you company if you want."

"No, I'll be fine. Just give this to my brother if you find him" I said, taking off my necklace. It was a black chain with a symbol of a half moon on it. Raph took it and placed it in the sash around his middle. He turned and walked out of the room, leaving the door opened. I turned around and watched him leave the room. I walked to the entrance and peered out just in time to see him and his three brothers head to a large opening in the wall. The doors closed and a whirring noise started. I put my eyes down and wandered whether I should ignore Raph and go. I decided against it and wait for their safe return. I walked towards the couch and saw Splinter sitting down watching some show that seemed really dramatic. I sat beside him and vaguely watched the show. I glanced at Splinter. He seemed really interested in the drama. There were a few cups of tea on the small coffee table in front of the couch. I reached forward and grabbed a cup and sipped at it. The hot tea washed down my throat and hit the pit of my stomach. I continued to watch the dramatic show and actually found myself getting interested in it.

By the time morning came, the four turtles hadn't come back yet. I glanced at Splinter. He had fallen asleep on the couch at some point during the night. I stood up and walked towards the entrance. I glanced back before opening the entrance and walking out. I went to the surface and looked around, trying to locate where the channel 8 station. After getting my bearings I ran towards the station. I made it after roughly fifteen minutes. I still had a lot of breath after being on the streets for so long. I continued to walk until I reached the many old sheds behind it. I remembered the one my brother and I had always lived in and walked up to it. I pressed my hand to the old door and taking a breath, opened it. I stepped into the darkness lurking on the inside. I stopped right at the centre and lights flooded the building. I blinked and looked around. Inside it were many people wearing the same clothing as the man that gave me the letter. A clapping sounded and I looked to it. Standing before me was a man in a metal armoured suit.

"Welcome to the last place you will ever see. Your brother is right here and now you have a choice to either save him or save yourself" The armoured man said. He waved a hand and two of the suited men walked forward carrying a young man. He had light brown hair and brilliant green eyes, the same shade as mine. He had his hands tied behind his back. The two suited men threw him down to his knees and the young man looked up. I held a look of fear. It was my brother. I looked back to the armoured man with anger coursing through my body.

"How _dare _you bring him into this?" I asked, pointing to my brother. The armoured man walked over to me and looked right into my eyes. I felt my anger disappear and fear replace it.

"What do you chose? Do you wish to save your younger brother that hardly knows you, of do you wish to save yourself to live another day like you have been doing since leaving him at another's house?" He said. I looked to my brother.

"I...I chose to save him as I have done so many times in the past. Do what you will to me, leave him be" I replied, turning back. The armoured man flicked his hand again and one of the suited men untied my brother. My brother rubbed his wrists then looked at me like he didn't know who I was. The armoured man raised his arm and I saw that he had installed long spikes onto the area covering his knuckles. He thrust his hand forward and inserted his spikes in my stomach. I gasped as pain flooded through my wound. The armoured man then took back his hand and I doubled over landing on my knees, clutching my stomach. I heard silent drips and I looked down. I had blood gushing over my fingers and dripping onto the concrete ground. I looked back up to the armoured man and he looked to one of his suited men, which then handed him a sword. The armoured man then walked closer until he was right in front of me. He raised the sword above his head. I bowed my head and my hair slipped down over my shoulders. I clenched my body as I heard the sword come swinging down.


	6. Battle To Save The One She Loved

**Chapter 6**

I closed my eyes, ready to be killed to save my brother, when a clanging sound echoed through the shed. I looked up and saw Raph using his sais to keep the armoured man's sword at bay. His brothers jumped from the roof and landed in a protective circle around me, each holding their weapons out.

"Attack them you fools" Yelled the armoured man. The men in the suits lunged forward and a battle ensued.

"Raph how did you find me?" I called out.

"I saw you enter this building after I specifically told you to stay back at the lair. Now go find your brother and get out. We'll take care of the rest" Raph replied, not looking at me or stopping his fighting. I looked over to my brother to see he was running to hide behind a crate. I stood up and staggered over to the crate. I peered around it and saw him huddled over with his hands over his ears and his eyes shut tight. I touched his hand gently and he jumped away from me, his eyes flying wide open. When he saw it was me he moved towards me and took his hands away from his ears.

"Come on Jason, we have to leave" I said. Jason looked up at me.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. I smiled and knelt down.

"I am your older sister. I have known you since you were first born. My name is Tristan" I replied. Jason looked into my eyes and seemed to look for any sign that I was his sister as I had claimed to be. He nodded once and stood up. I took his hand and led him out from behind the crates.

"Okay, the door is over there. We won't be able to make it unless Raph gives us a path out. I don't remember if there is any other way out, it's been years since we were here last" I said, more to myself. Jason pulled his hand out of my grip and I quickly turned.

"The turtles dropped from the roof right? So there must be an entrance up there" He said, pointing up.

"Jason you're a genius" I replied. We both started to climb the crates leading to the roof. Jason made it to the roof first and crawled through an open window. I was going to follow when I was grabbed and thrown back down. I rolled on the floor and landed on my stomach. I looked up and saw some of the suited men coming towards me. I quickly got up and ran for the open door. I burst out into the daylight and blinked a few times before running off again. I ran towards a construction site which had a few people working and were surprised to see a young girl running right into the site. I heard the slapping sounds of feet coming up behind me. I spun around and saw that the suited men had followed me. As the first one lunged I dropped to my hands and knees and kicked a leg up hard in his chest. The man staggered back and the second one lunged. I rolled to one side, nearly landing down a large construction hole. I stood up and punched out. My hand was caught and twisted up behind my back. I hissed in pain. From the corner of my eye I saw Raph running up to me. The suited man turned me to face Raph then placed a sword to my throat. Raph froze in his tracks.

"Come closer and the girl dies" The suited man said, pressing the sword tighter to me, which trickled a little amount of blood. Raph clenched his teeth and dropped his weapons. The suited man laughed. "Well done, now turn around and head home. I have to have a little chat with this child" He said. I clenched my teeth and felt adrenaline run through my body. I pushed back. The man lost his footing and we both went tumbling into the construction hole. I rolled over and over until I reached the bottom and lay still on my back. Pain coursed through my body and I groaned. I heard Raph shouting.

"Tristan are you alright? Tristan?" I opened my eyes and looked up at the small figure of Raph at the top of the hole. He was kneeling down and clutched the edge of the hole. I shifted my body and sat up. I heard something shift behind me. I turned and was hit in the face with a fist. My head snapped back and I moved quickly to my knees. Before I could stand, I was kicked in the stomach, causing me to roll onto my side. I coughed up some blood and looked at the figure. My eyes were going blurry and I felt my head growing dark. I was picked up from my shirts collar and held up so my feet weren't touching the ground.

"How dare you injure me" Said the suited man that had entered the hole with me. I kicked a leg out and caught the man's neck. He spluttered and dropped me. I fell to the ground then stood up. I ran as best as I could to the side of the hole. Raph chucked down a piece of rope and I grabbed it. He started to pull me up, just as the man ran forward. I only just managed to get out of his reach as he jumped.

Raph took my hand and pulled me up once I was in reach. I stood up straight and looked at him.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Your brother told me you were in trouble and I fought my way out to find you" Raph replied. I smiled.

"He was always great at letting anyone know what was going on quickly" I said. Raph nodded.

"Come on, we have to find my brothers and get back to the lair. Shredder ran off once he saw that his foot clan was losing" He said.

"Okay, where is Jason?" I asked.

"Jason is with the van. I told him to stay there until us or my brothers went back to it." I smiled. We started to walk back to the van. By the time we reached it, the other three turtles were already there. The back doors opened up and both Raph and I got in. we sat down and Raph held out his hand.

"Here is your necklace back" He said. I held my hand out and the necklace dropped into it. I placed it on and clipped up the back. Jason was sitting in the front seat with Donny and the two were chatting. Michey and Leo were sitting beside each other, both looking out the front window and Raph and I were sitting together, not talking. Leo looked over to say something then must have noticed I was looking pale.

"Tristan, are you alright?" He asked. I looked up and nodded my head once.

"Just feeling a little dizzy" I replied. Leo turned to Donny.

"Hey Don, we need to get back as soon as possible. Tristan may have been injured during her time with Shredder" Leo said. Donny nodded and drove faster. I felt that I couldn't hold my head up much longer and felt myself falling. I was caught by hands before I hit the floor of the van and laid down gently. Everything then went into total darkness.


	7. Lost Memories

**Chapter 7**

My eyes fluttered open. I couldn't distinguish where I was for a moment. I saw a concrete roof. Turning my head I could make out the entrance to the room and a light coming from the hallway outside. I sat up and almost screamed out in pain. I felt something slide off my body and I looked down. I was in a bamboo mat bed and had a light blanket lying on my legs. I pulled my shirt up carefully to reveal the bandages wrapping around my stomach and chest. I put my shirt back down and very carefully stood up. I staggered for a moment before finding my feet. I shuffled out and looked down the hallway. I heard a few noises of laughter and I turned to the sound. I walked down the corridor and peered out. I could only make out one person that had light brown hair and green eyes. I was about to move forward, when I saw a giant turtle. I took a step back and felt fear rise in my body, making my heart beat faster. Someone moved in front of me and I nearly screamed bloody murder. It was a giant turtle and had a purple headband on. I moved back quickly and nearly tripped.

"What are you doing?" The turtle asked, with a puzzled look on his face. I looked into his eyes and back up against the wall.

"Who are you?" I managed to choke out. The turtle frowned then gestured for me to follow him. I did so after a few heartbeats. He led me towards the area where I had seen the young man. I saw three other turtles each with different coloured headbands. They all looked up when I had entered and their faces all split into grins. The man came forwards and pulled me into a hug. I hung my hands limp at my sides.

"I'm glad that you're safe" He said. He pulled away from the hug and watched me. I looked up at the purple head banded turtle.

"Okay everyone, I just need to let her see Splinter" He said. I followed behind the turtle as he walked me towards a room with a small table and a few cushions before it. Behind the table sat a giant rat, holding a cup. He looked up as we entered. He set his cup down and gestured for the two of us to sit. We did so, I with more difficulty.

"Donatello, is anything wrong?" The rat asked.

"Tristan has no clue as to who any of us are master" He said, bluntly. The rat peered his eyes to me.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked. I shook my head slowly. The rat then stroked his tuft of fur on his chin.

"Donatello leave us. We'll have to start from the beginning again. Tell your brothers and Jason what has happened" The rat said. Donatello stood up, bowed and walked out of the room. I kept my eyes on the rat and wondered what he was going to do. The rat stood up and walked over to me. He sat down beside me and I turned to face him. "Tristan I'm going to tell you what you have done for the past three weeks" The rat said. The rat then explained who each of the four turtles were. He told me how we had met and how I had come to live with them. He told me about the foot clan and how I had gone off to save Jason that happened to be my brother. He told of how I had been injured and spent two weeks resting after being stabbed and nearly killed. I took everything in and was shocked at how what I had done.

I walked out of the room with Splinter. I had no memories of what had happened but knew I had to stay if I was to survive off the street. I walked towards the turtles and Jason. Jason looked up to me.

"Tristan, how are you feeling?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Alright I guess. Just feeling strange that I have no memories of anything" I replied, quietly. Jason smiled a little. Donatello walked over to me.

"April called and said she'll be over in a few minutes to redress your wound" He said.

"April?" I asked.

A few moments later, I was sitting on the bamboo mat bed talking with a red haired woman with green eyes that I had learned as April O'Neil. She was unwrapping the bandages from my stomach and chest.

"So you have no memories of anything?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, it's weird and frustrating" I replied. She smiled and took the pad off my wound. I looked down and saw that I had stitches lining it. April then placed some antiseptic on it and I hissed a little. She then placed a clean pad on and rewrapped my stomach and chest.

"Can you tell me what happened to my chest?" I asked. April nodded and placed the small elastic and metal clip on the end of the bandage to keep it in place.

"Donny said that you had fractured a few ribs when you fell into the construction hole. I'm surprised you survived all of what happened to you" She replied. I stood up, April following suit and we both walked out of the room. I went to the table and gently sat down. I rested my arms on the table and April went to talk with the four turtles. Jason sat beside me. He looked into my face.

"Hey, are you hungry?" He asked. As if on cue, my stomach growled and I went red. Jason laughed and went to the kitchen. I watched as he pulled out some frozen pizza and cooked it in the oven. He then brought it over to me and I took a slice. I took a small bite and found that I had finished it within a few mouthfuls. I took another. "You must be starving. You barely had anything when you were resting" Jason said.

"What do you mean? Was I awake during the two weeks of being bed ridden?" I asked. Jason nodded.

"Yeah and even then you would only take a glass of water and a few mouthfuls of food before going back to sleep." I took a large bite. The pizza was finished in a matter of five minutes. Jason took the box to the bin and shoved it in, then went back to sitting next to me.

"Jason, exactly how long have I been living on the streets?" I asked. He shrugged.

"The turtles said that you told them the moment that you left me in a home, you had started living on the streets. It's a little sad really. You were willing to do anything to save me, but refused to do anything for yourself. You remind me of a mother" He replied, with a smile.

"If I have been looking after you since I was just a child, then yeah I would have had to grow up quickly." Jason nodded.

"I have to head home soon. My mother, well adopted mother, wants me back before dark. I'll see you again tomorrow after school" He said. I nodded and watched as he stood up and walked out of the lair. I turned to April and the turtles as they talked. As I tried to think I felt a black spot in my memory. I grew frustrated. Why couldn't I remember anything? Splinter walked over to me.

"You memories will return in time" He said, sitting down next to me. I looked at him.

"But I want my memories back now. I hate having just nothing," I replied, "I can't even remember my own brother."

"Why not make new memories until your older ones return?"

"I suppose your right. I'll make new memories and keep patient." Splinter smiled.

"That's the spirit." I stood up and walked over to April and the turtles. I joined in with their conversation and found myself having fun.

[Sorry for the short chapter, I ran out of ideas. But I will have more when I write the next chapter, promise :D]


	8. In The Heat Of The Moment

**Chapter 8**

[OMG, I just realised that I had been spelling Donnie and Mikey wrong, I'll spell their names right starting now, and I'm too lazy to go back through the other chapters to fix them up. Please don't hate me]

Over the course of the next two weeks, I was learning more about myself. I had learnt that I had a bad temper, which I had apparently denied in the past. I also learnt that I was too impulsive and never thought things through. I had learnt more about the turtles then what I knew before and I had become friends with each of them. I had learnt to stay on their good side, but occasionally I would say or do something to irritate Raph and start a verbal fight, which would only end with either Donnie or Mikey intervening. As strange as it sounds, I enjoyed my fights with Raph as it was fun to say something then usually end up winning whatever battle took place. Whenever we ended a fight, we would keep away from each other for three days or more at a time then talk like nothing ever happened. Most of all, I learnt that I was easily amused.

I was holed up in my room after a fight with Raph, which I had won. I was busy shredding a piece of paper into tiny pieces of confetti. I had created a small pile and had a large stack of paper beside me, which I planned to shred before the turtles went to bed. I was feeling pride and happiness bursting in my chest at the thought of winning another fight. I placed the last of the shredded paper from my hand onto the pile and grabbed another sheet of paper. I ripped a small piece from the corner and heard a knock at the entrance of my room. I looked up and saw Mikey, he had a trench coat draped over one arm and he held onto a hat with his other. I smiled at him.

"Hello Mikey" I said. Mikey walked in and sat in front of my pile of confetti.

"Hey dudette, want to come out for a walk? Raph is at the couch, fuming that you won another argument" He replied. I smiled, and then turned to my paper pile.

"Alright, let's go" I said, placing the paper on top of the pile and standing up. Mikey followed me after placing on his hat and coat and the two of us walked out of the room and towards the lair's entrance. We left and headed to the surface of the darkened streets above. We walked around then stopped at a pizza pallor. We ordered two large pizzas then sat down at a booth. While we waited we ended up playing a few games of thumb wars. We kept score by placing a straw in front of either myself or Mikey. As the pizza was placed onto our table, we had counted the straws. We laughed as we found that we had come a draw. Mikey grabbed a pizza box and opened it up. I grabbed the other and opened it also. I grabbed a slice of my vegetarian pizza and took a bite. The two of us sat in silence for a few minutes, before I decided to speak.

"Is Raph really annoyed?" I asked. Mikey nodded.

"Yeah, what did you do to tick him off this time?" Mikey asked. I shrugged.

"I guess I may have said something to upset him...again" I replied. Mikey laughed.

"That sounds about right. What did you say to him?"

"I may have said something about his hot-headedness." I took another bite. Mikey snorted.

"Yeah, that's enough to set him off" He stated, taking a sip from his glass of soft drink. I stretched my arms out in front of me and felt my shoulders pop. I sat back properly and placed my arms on the back of the booth's couch.

"Hey did you want to go and check out the late night movie shop after?" I asked. Mikey nodded his mouth full.

"Sure thing" He replied, after swallowing.

We ate the rest of our meal in silence, and then walked out of the pallor to head to the closest video store. We entered and quickly ran to different genres of movies. I headed straight for the horror section and browsed the titles. I grabbed a few movies and tucked them under my arm. I headed towards where I had left Mikey and stood beside him. He was looking at the superhero movies. I smiled as I saw he had a bigger stack than mine.

"Mikey, are you seriously wanting to watch those?" I asked. Mikey nodded without looking at me.

"Superheroes are awesome. Haven't you ever seen one?" he asked, holding up a movie based on Superman. I shook my head.

"No, if I recall I had lived on the streets according to you guys, so I don't remember if I have ever seen one" I replied. Mikey grinned and faced me.

"Then I'm going to teach you a little something about superheroes" He said. We walked towards the front counter and we both dumped our movies on it. The man behind the counter looked really unenthusiastic. He turned to me then to Mikey.

"If you guys want, I can show you to where the less scary movies are" He said, in a dull and bored voice. I shook my head.

"No way, we'll just take these" I replied. The man shrugged and beeped the movies across the barcode scanner, then placing them in a plastic bag.

"That'll be thirty two, fifty" He said. Mikey fished out a wallet and paid the man. The man took the money and gave Mikey back a receipt. "Have a nice day." Mikey took the plastic bag and we walked out. Once we were out of earshot, we burst out into laughter.

"Man, he must be bored out of his mind" I said.

"I know, did you hear the tone in his voice? It was all "Have a nice day" Mikey replied, imitating the man's voice. Mikey sounded exactly like the man, which made me laugh harder. We walked into an alleyway after making sure no one was watching us. We entered a manhole and down into the sewers. We walked along the familiar tunnel and entered the lair. Leo and Raph were nowhere in sight, then we heard them fighting each other in the dojo area. Donnie was sitting at his small work station and working on something new. Mikey and I walked over to the couch and dumped the movies on the cushions. We spread them out and started debating which order we should watch them in. We agreed on watching a horror movie after every three superhero movies. I grabbed all the horror movies and sorted them in what order I wanted. Mikey did the same with his choices. As we finished, Mikey had placed his first movie into the DVD player. I watched as superman came on. I was so intrigued in the movie that I found myself asking questions that contradict what the movie was about. At some point during the second movie, Mikey had made us both some food and we sat in silence eating it. I heard the lair's doors open and someone walk in.

"April, how are you?" Called Donnie, from where he had been since before we had gotten to the lair. I turned and saw April walking over to Donnie. She sat down beside him and the two were discussing something technical. I turned back and Raph walked to sit down on the small armchair, beside the couch.

"How was training? Did you win or did Leo beat you again?" I blurted out. I flicked my eyes to Raph and found he was glaring right at me.

"Look, why don't you just drop it" Raph said, in an icy cold tone. I smirked.

"So Leo beat you. It doesn't really surprise me" I said, mumbling the last part of my sentence. Raph turned so that he was facing me directly.

"Kid drop it. If it's so easy why don't you duel him" he said. I shook my head.

"I have not been trained in martial arts and besides even if I was, I would hate to beat him when you couldn't" I replied, with a smirk planted firmly on my face. Raph stood up and walked over to me. I stood up and the two of us stood there glaring at each other. Mikey looked up and seemed more interested in our fight then what was going on in the movie.

"That's it, you are starting martial arts starting tomorrow and then we'll see who can beat Leo when you reach our level of training" Raph declared, in a low and deadly voice. My grin turned evil.

"You're on and if I win, then you have to forfeit trying to beat Leo" I said.

"But if I win, then you have to go and live with April" Raph replied.

"Deal." I held out my hand and we shook. We both turned and went to different areas of the lair. I ended up back in my room and shredding what paper I hadn't when I left. By the time I was tired, my anger had left and I sunk into depression as I thought about the deal I had just accepted. I hung my head lowly and played with my paper confetti with one finger. Horror and doubt rushed through my head. What if I lose? What would happen if I actually ended up living with April? Nothing would be the same and I would be out in the open, free for anyone to attack me. I sunk lower and lower before I gained a headache from the stress I was placing on myself. I stood up and went over to my bed. I lay down and closed my eyes. I heard someone walk in, sigh then leave. My eyes snapped open as I realised that the sigh had come from Raph. I turned my head and saw a shadow leaving the wall outside my room. I watched it leave before turning back. I stared at the wall and wondered what Raph had wanted. I closed my eyes again and this time felt myself drift off to sleep.

By the time I woke up someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and turned over onto my stomach. I buried my face in my pillow and refused to move.

"Come one, get up" Shouted someone's voice. The blanket I was under was then removed and I felt cold air rush to my body. I curled up and groaned. "Get up. Time to start your training" said the voice. I then felt my brain processing what had been said. Training…training…time for training…the deal, ah training. I quickly sat up and the back of my head collided with someone's face. I clutched the back of my head and looked to see who I had hit. I saw a red headband. I smirked.

"Serves you right," I told Raph, getting out of bed, "You should never wake a woman from a deep sleep." Raph glared at me, still clutching the front of his face. His eyes turned icy and he walked out.

"Hurry up, we have a deal" He said, over his shoulder. I stood up and brushed my hair, which now reached down to the middle of my back, up into a high ponytail. I changed my clothes into a white singlet with thick sleeves and black tracksuit pants. I walked out and headed for the dojo area. The only one in there was Raph, his arms crossed. He had cleared the area and set up some training dummies. I raised an eyebrow, but refused to say anything.

"I guess you are my teacher" I said. Raph nodded his head once.

"You will be learning the basics of fighting" He said.

"What does that include, anger management?" I sneered.

"How can you be so angry for so early in the morning?" Raph asked.

"You did wake me up too early and besides my head is still throbbing" I replied. Raph smirked.

"Let's start with these dummies" He said, pointing to one that had wooden bats hanging loosely at the sides. I frowned.

"Those thing move don't they?" I asked. Raph smiled.

"You catch on fast. Yes they do in fact move, nothing you can't handle right?" I clenched my teeth together. "Begin, try to dodge the attacks and push the dummy away." I moved around the dummy and attacked from the front. My hand slipped and it moved. The wooden bat came right at me and I couldn't move fast enough. I was hit in my side and flung across the room. I landed on my side and tssked. Raph laughed loudly. I stood up and stormed over to the dummy. I kicked out and hit it. I then ducked the first wooden bat, but forgot about the second one in my rage. I was hit and knocked back again.

By the time I had managed to dodge ten times in a row, I was bruised, battered and really angered. I stood before the dummy, puffing and seething. Raph walked in front of me.

"That's enough, now go and cool off" He said, looking impressed with how much I had learnt in just a few hours. I stalked out of the dojo area and towards my room. I slumped on my bed, face down and just lay still. As my anger faded, pain replaced it. I didn't make one noise as the pain became almost unbearable. I then started cursing Raph silently for getting me in a fit of anger. Then I cursed myself for getting Raph angry in the first place. All in all I blamed everything. I heard my stomach rumble and someone call out breakfast; still I refused to make one move. I shut my eyes and decided to sleep off my pain.


	9. Flash Back

**Chapter 9**

I limped to the kitchen, pain shooting up through my sides from the bruises I had suffered. I poured myself a glass of water and downed it in a matter of seconds. I poured myself another glass and took my time swallowing the contents of the second glass. I walked over to the fridge and opened it up. I grabbed out a slice of pizza that Mikey had made the night just passed. I smiled and bit into it. I shut the fridge door with my foot and sat down at the table. I swallowed the remainder of the pizza then looked at the clock. It read 05.00 am. I frowned. The time couldn't be right. I went over to it and tapped the clock. It then changed to 05.01 am. I shook my head and went over to the couch. I sat down on it and pressed the remote, turning the TV on. I flicked the channel over to a cartoon and tossed the remote down beside me. I stretched out on the couch and hissed as pain coursed through my side that was stretched out more. I scrunched up my body, before lying down on the couch. I rolled over and watched the cartoon. I looked up when a hand touch my head. Raph had sat down on the couch's arm and just patted my head a little.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday a'right. It wasn't right for me to take my anger out on you" Raph replied. I shrugged.

"I don't care. It was mostly my fault." I turned back to the TV. "By the way, how _do_ you manage your anger? You must have some sort of plan" I continued on. Raph took his hand away and shrugged.

"I just take a walk around the surface. It really does help" Raph replied, not looking at me. I glanced at him and saw his face had gone a slight shade of pink.

"Are you blushing?" I asked, with a grin. Raph glared down at me.

"I am not blushing" He snarled. I laughed and sat up, ignoring my pain.

"You are. You are blushing" I laughed. Raph frowned and clenched his fists. It just made me laugh harder. I had tears running down my face and I clutched my stomach from the pain my laughter was causing it. Raph stood up and started to walk away. "Raph wait," I said, smothering my laughter behind a hand, "I'm sorry." Raph turned, shock on his face.

"What?!" He said, a little shocked.

"I'm sorry I laughed and also for the fact I'm going to tease you about it from now on." I turned around, so I wouldn't laugh again. Raph left the room and I bit my lip, to stop any noise from coming out.

After a few more hours, the other three turtles had woken up, neither of them seeming to have heard my fit of laughter from before. They all positioned themselves at the table and got themselves some breakfast. I decided to sit up and join them. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and milk. I started to scoop the cereal and place it into my mouth. I looked up and saw Raph entering the room. My mind flashed back to Raph's blush and a smirk entered my face. I swallowed my mouthful and stood up.

"I have to go for a walk" I said, trying to hold down my laughter. Leo nodded.

"Just stay away from the surface" He said, swallowing his food. I nodded and hijacked it out of the lair. The moment I was out of earshot, laughter burst out. I doubled over and waited for it to stop. By the time my laughter had left, I was on my knees and clutching my aching stomach. I stayed on the ground for a little while, before standing up. I walked around the sewers for a little before sitting down near a drain and looking up into the streets above. I leant against the wall behind me and crossed my legs. I heard the sound of dripping from one of the sewer pipes in the area. I tried my best to ignore it, but it got too annoying. I stood up and was instantly tackled to the ground. I had my arms pinned by someone's hand and my body was pinned by someone's body. I opened my eyes and looked up. There was a young man, about my age sitting on top of me. He had hair that had been dyed purple and he had one green eye and one bronze. He wore a singlet and black pants, over top of which he wore a large leather black trench coat. He stared right at my eyes and held an icy glare, before leaning forward and kissing me.

"You thought you could escape me did you?" He snarled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped, struggling to escape from his grasp. The man tightened his grip and unsheathed a knife from somewhere. He placed it to my neck and slowly dragged it down to my chest. He opened a small section of my shirt with his knife and placed it to my skin, just below my shoulder. I stopped moving and he started to carve something into my skin. I clenched my hands and bit my tongue, stopping myself from making any noise. I scrunched up my eyes and waited for the pain to subside, all the while tears streamed down my face. When the man shifted, did I dare open my eyes.

"You now belong to me. That mark proves it and I know it will become a scar. You can never hide and run, no matter what I will always find you" He said, an evil glint in his eyes. He got off me and started walking away.

"Name's James, by the way. I'll be seeing you around" He called back over his shoulder. I sat up and looked down at the mark he had left on my body. It was in the shape of an eye with a small star at the bottom left hand of it. I quickly covered the wound and started walking back to the lair. When I entered the lair, I was glad to see that everyone was not in the same area at once. I looked around and saw Donnie at his work station. I walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Tristan are you alright?" Donnie asked, not looking at me. I turned my head away.

"I need you to help me with something" I replied, quietly. Donnie put his things down and looked at me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you have any expertise in how to treat a wound?"

"Yeah, I am the only one that actually learnt it just in case."

"Could you please take care of one of my wounds?" Donnie nodded.

"Sure thing, just come with me" He said, standing up. I followed suit and the two of us walked towards Donnie's bedroom. Donnie pulled out a chair from his desk and told me to sit in it. I obeyed and sat. Donnie then went over to a cupboard and pulled out a first aid kit. He pulled another chair up and sat down in front of me.

"Where's the wound?" He asked. I almost reluctantly pulled down my shirt a little bit and showed Donnie. He studied it for a moment before taking out some antiseptic and a large square cotton pad. He cleaned my wound with some alcohol, making me hiss in pain. He then placed some antiseptic cream on the pad and placed it right over my wound. He kept it there with some tape.

"Don't take off that pad for the next three to four days. I don't think it'll be healed properly, but we can hope" He said.

"Thank you Donnie" I replied, putting my shirt over top of the pad.

"How did you get that anyway?" Donnie asked.

"I was sitting in the sewers when this man tackled me. He seemed to know me, but I couldn't remember him. He carved my wound with a knife and said I could never escape him no matter what. He told me that his name was James" I explained, leaving out the part where he kissed me. Donnie placed a hand to his chin and thought.

"Hmmm, that's strange. What would a human be doing down here in the first place? It's very rare for someone to come down here. It may be true that he knew you, but I don't think he would come down here just for you" Donnie said. I stood up.

"I should maybe head back to my room" I said. Donnie turned in his chair and moved a hand in a way to tell me that I could go. "Thank you again Donnie" I said. I then turned and walked out of my room and towards mine. I sat on my bed and stared at the floor. The events raced through my mind and I felt I knew what the symbol meant. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I started to sketch out the image and felt something tugging at the back of my mind. I lay down on my bed and looked up at it. I opened my eyes as a memory came flooding into my mind.

_I was sitting down in a large building. There were many people around each with the eye symbol carved into their skin. Some had tattoos of the eye and they were more important than the others. On the far wall, behind three people, was a large banner with the eye and coloured in red. _

_"It is time for us to surface. We have stayed underground for too long. Let us rise up and cleanse the city of any filth, starting with the purple dragons. We will send them a message; they cannot take what they want, they cannot take over all areas of the city and most importantly, they cannot steal or injure the innocent!" Yelled one of the three people up the front, a male with purple hair and one green eye and one bronze. Everyone around me cheered, but I stayed seated. I was unsure of how everything would turn out. I wanted to speak out, but I couldn't because I feared being kicked out. The second leader stood up, a woman this time. She had long blonde hair, curled at the ends and had brilliant blue eyes. _

_"Everyone remember, many of us may not make it back here alive. If anyone has any uncertainties, please step forward and tell us" She said, staring right at me. Almost as if in a trance, I stood up. The group gasped as I stood. I was one of the fighters and earned a reputation for being a merciless killer. _

_"I don't think this is a good idea" I called out._

_"How so?" Asked the blonde haired woman._

_"How do we know that we can defeat the purple dragons? I everyone knows, I have been assigned to be with them for a few weeks, just learning the ropes and I know for a fact they have weapons and strength far greater than ours. There is no way for anyone of us to be able to destroy them, without killing off almost everyone here" I replied. The blonde haired woman nodded her head._

_"I see your point, but we can't win without a sacrifice" She said. I clenched my fist._

_"So you are willing to kill anyone in order to gain more territory?!" I yelled out. _

_"If it means putting an end to the impurities here then yes" she replied, a sweet smile still on her face. The crowd of people looked up at me._

_"Fine, I'm out of here. I won't help you kill our comrades." With that I turned and walked away. A third voice spoke._

_"If you leave you will be killed if anyone sees you back on our territory." I turned around and looked at the three people up the front._

_"I don't care. If you kill them I will never forgive you" I snapped. I walked out of the building and into darkness._

I blinked my eyes and sat up. I had never known I was so…so loyal. I wondered who the other two people were and what they wanted with me. The eye was important, I know that. But I don't remember what it meant. Something then stuck in my mind. _The Watchers_. I frowned. Maybe that was the name of the group. I walked out of my room and headed straight for Donnie's room. Surprisingly, he had not left. I knocked on his door and he turned around.

"Tristan? Are you okay? You look pale" He said. I nodded.

"Umm, would it be alright if I borrowed your computer for a few moments?" I asked. Donnie nodded.

"Go for it, there is no set password so just turn it on" He replied.

"Thank you" I replied. I walked out of the room and towards the little desk that had been set up for the computer and VCR. I sat down and pressed the power button. As I waited for it to load, I looked around to make sure no one was watching what I was doing. I opened the internet and typed in 'The Watchers.' Almost at once a million websites popped up and I glanced at each one. One website stuck out more than the others, so I opened it up. The screen went black and a box popped up. Inside the box, it read 'password.' I typed in 'the watchers.' Nothing. A word came into my head as I thought. I started to type it out. P-u-r-i-t-y. The box closed and I was in the site. It was a full black background with a large eye symbol on it. I moved my curser over to it and clicked on the symbol. All at once, the website went up to a large amount of information on who the group was. I didn't bother reading it and scrolled down. I saw images of the group's members and their status. I scanned over the faces, until I found Jason. I clicked on the image and it took me to a full body explanation. I started to read.

_Name: Jason Mays Quills._

_Age: Nineteen_

_Sex: Male._

_Rank: One of the three leaders._

_Mate: Tristan Oak Bennet._

_Blood Type: B._

_Housing: N/A._

_Purity: Full Purity._

I reread the information and frowned. How was it that I was this guy's mate? I pressed the button to go back to the previous page and looked for my image. Once I found it, I clicked on it. My image came up and some information based on what someone had written came up. I read through it.

_Name: Tristan Oak Bennet._

_Age: Eighteen._

_Sex: Female._

_Rank: Former Fighter._

_Mate: Jason May Quills._

_Blood Type: AB-_

_Housing: N/A._

_Purity: Full Purity._

_Tristan had the most promise in becoming the next Leader of the gang members. She would have made a fine mate for Jason, but seeing as she left, Jason has to find a way to bring her back if he ever wants to keep his position as leader. If anyone sees Tristan around, leave her be. She is the concern of Jason's and only Jason. If anyone else touches her they are to be killed on site. Tristan may have moved away from where our headquarters have been set up and is refusing to live in any housing. The ones we ordered to track her down had tracked her as far as NYC. She may have moved from their already, but if she is still there we must keep her there. If she escapes, we may not be able to find her again. _

_Tristan is a natural born killer. If you encounter her, stay away otherwise you would be killed. She shows no mercy and would never hesitate to kill in order to gain a normal life. We have already had to destroy her family in order to gain her back, but it had the opposite reaction we wanted. Remember, if she does corner you, the best thing to do, would be to run. _

I scrolled down a bit more and looked over some images of a woman, man and girl. The woman had brown hair, curled slightly at the ends and she had grey eyes. The man had brown hair and brown eyes. My eyes went over to the girl and I jumped out of my chair. I took a few steps back and clapped a hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming. The girl was me. I moved a few steps forward and read the name underneath. Olivia. Her relationship status was that she was my twin sister. Underneath each image read one word in bold red letters. Deceased. Tears formed in my eyes and a hand gently touched my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" came Raph's voice. I refused to speak. Raph walked over to the computer and took one look at the screen. He turned around, concern written on his face. "Tristan, do you want to take a walk?" He asked. I shook my head slowly. My face was still on Olivia's face. I wondered what had happened. Raph then shut down the computer and walked over to me. He took my arm and led me to a chair at the table. I sat down and found that I was shaking. Raph went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He handed it to me. I took it and took a shaky sip. Leo sat down beside me and waited for me to start speaking.

"That was my sister" I whispered. Raph nodded.

"Yes. Although I have one question. Where did you find that website?" He asked. I shook my head and looked at him.

"I had a memory surface while I was in my room. I thought I could find out some information if I searched the internet. I may have found more than I wanted to know" I replied. Raph frowned a little.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about your memory?" He asked. I took another sip.

"It only just happened and I wanted to know what it meant first. Now I have words lingering in my head because of it. The site showed me more of who I am than what I knew. It told me what I was doing before I even came here" I replied. Raph nodded and leaned in a little, listening to me. "I found that I was not originally from New York. I must have come here sometime between the making of the website and meeting all of you" I said. Raph stared at me blankly as he let what I said sink in. He rested his head on one of his hands. I brought my legs up and crossed them on the chair. I took another sip, before placing the now empty cup on the table.

"Feeling better?" Raph asked. I nodded.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry to be so much trouble" I replied, mumbling the last part of my sentence. Raph shrugged and sat up straight.

"T's alright," He said, standing up, "If you're feeling better tomorrow, training starts again" He said. I nodded my head.

"A'right. But I want to at least sleep in a bit longer" I replied, with a slight smirk. Raph stood up.

"Fine, but if you don't wake up by eight then I'm coming to drag you out myself" He said, grinning. Raph went away and headed towards the dojo area to start his extra training he does during the day. I stared at the table and found myself stroking the pad on my wound. What did this person called Jason want? Why did he go to so much trouble to find me? Would I ever go back? Questions flooded my mind and I thought about how I could find out more information. I decided it would be best to contact Jason himself.


	10. Secrets revealed

**Chapter 10**

**[Just realised that I had placed Jason's name instead of James. I've fixed it up in this chapter and will try to remember that it's James. Please forgive me, but I'm too lazy to fix it up in the previous chapter at this point in time.]**

I was wandering the streets, glad to be out of the lair for now. I had managed to leave only with Raph's help. He promised to keep my meeting with Jason a secret, so long as I brought him back some supplies for his Sais. I had ended up in a secluded part of the city, where I was warned that the purple dragons had set up their territory. I walked around a building to see if anything looked familiar to me. When nothing came to mind I walked on. I could hear a few people screaming in pain, but I didn't want to get caught up in it. I turned a corner and found myself staring right into the faces of some of the purple dragon gang members. I swallowed and took a step back. The gang members walked forwards, smiles on their faces and slowly brought their weapons out.

"I didn't mean to come here, I'll just be going now" I said, walking backwards away from the gang members. Someone grabbed me from behind.

"Go, I don't think so. The boss would very much like you alive and with him right now" Said a young woman. I turned and looked right into the face of a black haired woman with green eyes and wore a black cape over her clothes. I moved my arm a little and she tightened her grip. She turned her head to look at the gang members. "Get word to master. He will be very pleased that we have something that the turtles find precious" She said. The purple dragons raced away. The woman forced me to walk further into the street. I quickly yanked my arm out of her grip and tried to run away. The woman grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I gasped in pain and the woman forced me to kneel on the ground. "Try that again and I will make _sure _your arm can never be used again" She said, leaning into my ear and whispering. The tone of voice she used sent shivers down my spine and she forced me to my feet. As we walked she never loosened her grip. We entered a small building with only a few rooms. The woman led me to a small room that looked to be the living room. There was a small grey couch that looked like it had seen better days, sitting in the middle of the room. In the corner of the room was a small table, holding a few vases of flowers and a shrine to a woman who looked exactly like the one who had hold of me. Right in front of the couch was a large open fire place. The woman threw me to the couch and stood in front of me, her arms crossed. She had no expression on her face as she studied mine. I rubbed my shoulder.

"What do you want with the turtles?" I asked.

"It is not I that wants anything to do with them, master wants them so he can destroy them" She said, not moving a muscle in her body. I flicked my eyes around the room, looking for any means to escape. "There is no point in searching for a way out. I may not look like much, but I am a master in martial arts and this place is guarded by the foot clan that you know so much about. If you try to escape, I have given orders for you to be injured but never killed. You will be in so much pain if you escape while my back is turned" The woman said. I snapped my eyes back to the woman and frowned.

"Why give orders to injure me? If you wanted me as bait for the turtles, wouldn't it be best to keep me as unharmed as possible until you have captured them?" I asked. The woman laughed.

"I see what you are doing. You are trying to get me to turn my back and tell the clan not to harm you and you will grab that opportunity to run. Sorry, but I can see through your plans" She said. I smiled.

"No, my plan was to wait until someone other than the turtles turned up. I am waiting for him and I know he will be the one to save me. I purposely placed myself in this situation to cause some disturbance for him to find me" I said. The woman frowned.

"Who-" she started to say. A hand snapped the back of her neck and she crumpled to the floor. Standing behind her was James. He held a smirk on his face.

"You were always smart at figuring these things out" He said. He held a hand out and I took it. I stood up and he led me towards the front door. As we reached the door, it opened and a man with metal armour walked in. he was surprised to see us. James spun me and the two of us ran up the stairs to the next floor. James pushed me into a room and slammed the door shut. He moved a dresser in front of it. I looked around and saw a window. I ran over to it and, using all my strength, started to pull the window up. The window was stuck from the lack of use. I managed to pull it up to a third of the way, before James came over and helped pull it also. Someone behind the door started to pound on it as we moved the window to halfway. The window then sprung free from the rust and it shot up, just as the door burst open. We looked back and saw some of the foot clan. James took my hand and we climbed out of the window. The foot clan raced towards us. I looked at Jason and he nodded with a smile. We both jumped from the window and landed on the rooftop of the house next to us. We ran over the roof and jumped to the next one. We kept running before meeting with more foot clan members in front of us. We stopped and looked right at them. They took out their weapons and advanced slowly. James let go of my hand and stood in front of me, in a defence stance.

"Stay behind me, I'll protect you" He said. I heard footsteps behind us I looked. There were more foot clan members running to meet us.

"You heard master, capture the girl unharmed. Do what you like to the boy" Said the foot clan member in the centre behind us. The ninjas attacked and James, true to his word, tried his best to protect me. He fought off a few of the ninjas, before being knocked down. He stared up at one ninja who had unsheathed a sword and was going to send it plummeting into James' heart. I ran forward and jumped through the air and kicked my leg out. I caught the ninja in the chest and sent him hurtling off the rooftop. I landed lightly on the edge of the roof and spun around. Jason held a smile on his face and gave me the thumbs up. My eyes turned icy cold and I watched the foot clan members. They stared at each other then raced forwards. I dodged the punches and kicks that were thrown at me. I kicked my leg out and caught one in the side. He went flying and took two more down with him. The three fell off the rooftop and I moved on to the last four. They attacked and I ducked. I punched out and hit one in the groin. He grunted and fell. Toppling off the roof himself. I sprang up and did a backflip, my feet catching another in the chin. He landed on his back and rolled off. I stood up straight and looked to the last two. They glanced at each other, before turning and running away. I smiled and walked over to James. I extended a hand and helped him up. We stared at each other before Jason led me away.

We sat at the central park, not looking at one another, each panting heavily.

"I have some questions to ask you" I said. James turned to me.

"Alright go ahead" He replied.

"What is 'The Watchers'?" I asked.

"It's a group of people who are determined to make sure the world is perfect and no one can harm another" James replied.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"It's so we can lead the world to peace and happiness."

"Why am I your 'Mate' as you call it?"

"We agreed that in order to obtain peace, we each needed to pick someone to bear our children who will be more pure than their parents."

"What is meant by the term pure?"

"We class ourselves as pure depending on our backgrounds and sex status. We both are of full purity as we are both virgins and neither of us had ever killed another; I know your reputation precedes you as a killer, but everyone knows you have never killed before. It was always just a coincidence that the people died by falling off buildings, no matter how many times you tried to save them."

"Where is the original base for the group?"

"It's in Australia, haven't you already known about all this?" I shook my head.

"I hit my head a while ago and I have forgotten everything from my past" I replied. James studied my face for a moment.

"I see anything else you want to know about?" He asked.

"What happened to my family?" I asked. James turned away.

"I am not inclined to mention something that may make you go back to the way you were before" He replied.

"What happened before?" I pressed on.

"When your family died, you became silent and withdrawn as if you knew exactly how they died. You started to grow angry and snap at anything that would happen. I came along one day to your school, after seeing you look miserable for the few months I was there and I became your first friend. You would always stay by my side and defend me using your anger and strength. No matter what happened we were always together and heard about 'The Watchers,' naturally you wanted to see what it was about and we were welcomed. You became a fighter and ordered to protect me as I had become a council member. After five years, I was allowed to choice someone to become my mate. The other council members lined up all the women in the group that had no mates. You of course were one of them and that's how we have been together for all this time." I stood up and twirled to face Jason.

"Then why don't you find someone else? I don't want to go back" I snapped. James stood up and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I can never choose another. It is considered impure and if I chose another, then I will be kicked out of everything I dedicated my life to" He said, calmly. I stared into his eyes.

"Leave it, start a new watchers group right here in New York. I'll most likely be staying here with the people I'm staying with and we can get new members to protect the streets that need it here" I suggested. James let go of my shoulders and turned away.

"I can't just pick up and leave. Everyone in Australia expects me to do good for the world. No matter what I do I can't just leave as I am a council member and of full purity" He said, silently. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I left a while ago. There have been no problems as of yet" I said.

"There have been many problems since you left. You were the best fighter. Since you left, word had gotten out and crime is up. Why did you leave?"

"I think I left because of the fact that the council members wanted everyone to attack the purple dragons without the proper training or knowledge of them."

"If you had stayed for a little while longer, you would have known that we never attacked them. The council saw what you were saying and decided to cease what they had suggested. Everyone was disappointed when you left; especially me." I crossed my arms and turned my head away.

"You should have chosen someone else that would have stayed with you to be your mate. I am the kind of person that doesn't want to be tied down; I just want to be free and never have to worry about anything. That's the reason I'm staying with my friends" I said. James walked over to me. He tilted my head up to face his.

"I know what kind of person you are, which is exactly the reason why I chose you. I would never want anyone else" He whispered, as he gazed into my eyes. Before I could comprehend what was happening, James leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes flew wide open, before they softened and I kissed him back. I then realised what I was doing and pushed James away. He stumbled back a little and I looked at him, my anger slowly rising.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"I told you, you are mine and you can never be with another. It's already signed on paper. We are married" He said, bluntly. The anger fell from my body, only to be replaced with shock.

"What?! How is that possible?" I asked. James smiled.

"We were married once you became of age" He told me.

"What's the age to marry?" I asked.

"The moment you started menstruating."

"How dare you. How dare you marry me, I never wanted to be with someone like you" I snapped. James stepped forward. I moved back. "No, don't you dare come near me. I _never _want to see you again. Leave me alone and never contact me again." I turned and walked to the fire escape and headed down. I walked to the lair in a blur and refused to speak to anyone when I entered the lair. I just wandered to my room and lay on my back on the bed and placed an arm over my eyes.

**[Sorry for the lateness, but I have been busy with school work and revising for exams and things coming up, not to mention got a fair bit of homework to do. Anywho, I hope you liked the chapter.]**


	11. A Little More Than Friends?

**Chapter 11**

A few hours after getting back to the lair, Raph came into my room. I peered at him from underneath my arm and grinned.

"What have you been doing on the surface?" He asked, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, what I do honestly has nothing to do with you" I replied, sitting up.

"Listen kid-" I laughed.

"Kid? Are we back to that now?" I asked. Raph glowered at me.

"As I was saying, you may have done things differently before you met us; but down here we like to make sure no one is going to do something stupid that will put us all at risk. Including you" Raph said, almost as if he never heard me. I stood up.

"I would _never _endanger anyone here; if that be the case then I would stay well away from anyone here" I said, my anger vanishing quickly. Raph sighed.

"Just make sure you don't endanger anyone here or I'm coming after you myself" He threatened. I grinned.

"Alright, but when that day comes promise me you won't hold back."

"Sure thing. By the way, your training session will be starting in two minutes. Don't be late" Raph said, as he turned to leave the room. I nodded my head once then waited for him to leave, before I made my way towards the dojo area. I entered the room and saw that everything in the centre had been cleared away and pushed to the walls. Raph stood in the centre and watched me as I walked towards the middle to stand in front of him. I stood with my feet shoulder width apart and my arms casually at my sides.

"Alright teach, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Today you are going to learn some defensive moves then to apply them with the movements you learnt last time" Raph replied. "First place your hands like this," Raph continued, balling his hands into fists and placing them in front of his chest, outstretched a little. I copied his movements, trying to mimic it exactly. "Good, now I'm going to use a basic attack to hit you. See if you can block me." I nodded and waited for Raph to attack. He watched my movements and punched out. I moved to the side, shying away from Raph's attack. "Don't move away from any attack, try to block using your arms as a shield" Raph commented. He punched out again and I used my arms this time, but he managed to hit the bone in my arm. I bit my lip to stop any sound from escaping. Raph smirked. "That was better, but try to block with the softest part of your arm; it doesn't have as much pain as if I were to hit your bone. Try again." Raph punched out again. I used my arms and lined up the softest parts of my arms to match his knuckles. When he hit then, I ducked under and grabbed his wrist with one hand and his upper arm with the other. I put my back to his chest and used all my strength to flip him over my shoulder. Raph landed on the floor hard and I let go of his arm. He looked up at me surprised and I grinned.

"Is that how to do it?" I asked. Raph smiled then started to laugh.

"Yes, that's exactly how you do it," He said, "Where did you learn that?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, but it may have something to do with what I saw in my memory" I replied. I held a hand out for Raph to take. He took it and I helped him to his feet. I took my hand back and smiled.

"Ready to go again?" He asked. I nodded. I placed my hands out in front of my chest again and waited. This time, Raph went for an uppercut. I moved my head and punched out. Raph blocked and kicked. I ducked and his leg sailed over my head. I sprang up and punched out. My fist connected with Raph's chest and he went flying back towards the wall. I grinned and watched as Raph's face changed to frustration.

"What's the matter Raphie? Afraid to be beaten by a _girl_?" I taunted. Raph tsked and I felt everything go black.

I blinked open my eyes and found myself staring at the ceiling of the sewers. I frowned and turned my head to the side. I had somehow ended up back in my room. I sat up and looked around. I had no memory about what had happened. I stood up and went to walk out when pain flared through my mind. I fell to my knees, clutching the sides of my head. I clenched my teeth to make sure no sound escaped and felt something tugging at my mind. I opened my eyes, but everything was blocked out.

_"Tristan run or they'll kill you too!" Shouted a voice from the headphone in my ear. _

_"I can't just leave him!" I shouted back. I raced forwards toward a large building with white concrete walls. I kicked down the door and ran in. I grabbed a gun from a holster at my upper leg and pointed it down the darkened corridors. I slowly made my way up the stairs listening to every sound coming from the top. I heard a small groan come from one of the rooms and I quickened my pace. I stopped at the top of the staircase. I heard a sickening crack and I moved to the door where I heard voices coming from. _

_"Where is your guardian?" Said a male's voice from behind the door. I heard someone spit and something splatter the ground. _

_"I don't know; she doesn't know I'm here so once again your plan has failed" Replied a young man's voice. I clenched the gun tighter and placed my finger on the trigger and kicked the door in. I moved quickly into the room and shot at three men, hitting each of them in the chest. I moved closer and a bullet embedded itself into my shoulder. I bit my lip and fired the gun at the last man. He was hit in the stomach and moved behind a large wooden crate. I ran towards the young man and pointed my gun around; making sure no one else was going to surprise me. I grabbed a knife from the back of my jeans and cut the rope from the young man's wrists. He looked up at me._

_"Great to see you again" He said. I smiled._

_"Same to you James" I replied. I cut the ropes from his legs and he stood up. "Stay behind me" I said. I grabbed James' hand and led him to the door, keeping him behind my back. Movement sounded behind me and I turned, flinging James to the door. I aimed the gun and fired one shot. It hit the man right between his eyes. Blood trickled down his head and he slumped to the ground. I went to the door and opened it. I secured the area, by checking each side of the hallway then made my way towards the stairs. I started the descent with James right on my heels. We reached the front door and I opened it. At the end of the driveway was a black helicopter with an eye symbol on the side. I pushed James to the helicopter._

_"Get in!" I shouted, "I'll be right behind you." James turned around and faced me._

_"Tristan, don't do this" He replied. I grinned. I grabbed his shoulder and threw him into the helicopter. I slammed the door shut and hit it with the palm of my hand. The helicopter started to take off and I backed away. James was yelling something at me, but I couldn't make out what he was saying over the whirring of the blades. I moved back around and faced the building, holding my gun out. I ran forwards and entered the building again. I was angry that the purple dragons had kidnapped James just to get to me. The moment I entered the door, I was hit in the face with something big and hard. I fell to the floor, my gun slid across the floor after escaping my grip. I looked up and saw a big, muscular guy. He grinned at me and clenched a fist._

_"Goodnight young guardian" He said, before hitting me in the face, causing me to black out. _

I was snapped back to the sewers and I blinked. I had somehow fallen to my side and a voice was calling my name.

"Tristan? Tristan are you okay?" I looked up and saw a purple silk falling from the shoulders of somebody. I blinked and my vision started to clear.

"Donnie?" I asked, my voice cracked.

"What happened?" He asked. I frowned.

"I had another memory surface. What kind of person was I before I lost my memory?" I asked, tears starting to well in my eyes. Donnie looked taken aback.

"You had another memory? Are you okay?" he asked. I gently shook my head.

"It was awful. How could I be the same person as before?" I glanced up into Donnie's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I killed people Donnie. How could I be the same person I was all those years ago?" Donnie grabbed a hold of my upper arm and pulled me to my feet. I stood up straight and Donnie led me out to the kitchen table. He sat me in a seat and grabbed me a glass of water. I sipped it and brought my legs up to sit cross-legged on the chair. My hands were shaking and I found that I was going to spill the water from my glass very soon. I placed the glass on the table and stared at the ground. Donnie walked over to his desk and grabbed a small torch and walked back over to me. He knelt down in front of me and put my head up.

"Look at the far wall for me" He said. I looked at the wall and Donnie moved a flashlight between my eyes. After only a few minutes, Donnie moved away and held up a few fingers.

"How many am I holding up?" He asked. I snickered.

"You're kidding right? I'm fine, just a little shaken that's all" I said.

"How many?"

"Three. You are holding up three." Donnie nodded.

"I just had to make sure that you hadn't hit your head when you fell" He said, moving to place his torch back. I rolled my eyes.

"If I _had_ hit my head, I'd be delirious by now" I said. I turned my head and saw Mikey bounding into the room. He seemed happy about something. I raised an eyebrow and watched him move across to Donnie, with a sheet of paper in hand. He stopped right in front of Donnie and opened his mouth to speak.

"Before you say anything Mikey, the answer is no" Donnie said.

"Come on Donnie, if you build this we will be able to escape from even the Shredder himself" Mikey said. I turned my head so I could face the floor again and sighed.

"Those two are as cheery as ever" Said a voice from beside me. Looking up I saw a blue silk headband. I nodded with a slight smile.

"Indeed they are. How do you manage to put up with them?" I asked. Leo looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Patience. A whole lot of it too" He replied. I grinned then heard a loud smack come from the two arguing turtles. I snapped my head around and saw that Raph had hit Mikey across the back of the head.

"Leave him alone" Raph said, in a gruff voice. I took my glass and sipped at the water. I didn't realise before how cold it was, but now I did. I almost gasped in surprise at the freezing liquid rush down my throat. I placed the glass back down on the table and stood up.

"I'm going to take a walk around in the sewers" I informed Leo, before taking off before Donnie could say anything. I left the lair and down towards where I had first met James. I sat down below the small grate, looking up at everyone. Something shifted from the corner of my eye. I spun my head to look and Raph sat down beside me. He brought his knees up to a bending position and casually rested his arms on his knees.

"Donnie told me you just had another vision" he said. I smiled and looked back up through the grate.

"Yeah, I figured as much" I replied. Raph looked up through the grate.

"did you want to talk about it?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No I'll be fine. But what concerns me is the kind of person I was before I lost my memory. How could one person have horrible memories, but still be alright?"

"It comes with practice. I have memories I wish to forget, but the only reason I live is the ones I'm living with."

"I suppose you have a reason, but what would have been my will to live? I had lost everything and still manage to find a will to live." Raph moved a hand towards me and took my chin gently. He glanced into my eyes and I felt myself going red.

"Different people have different motives. You will remember everything one at a time and then you'll be able to tell me your motive to live" He said, in a bare whisper. I grabbed Raph's hand and placed back on his leg.

"I know that. I want to remember, but I'm afraid I'll become dangerous if I do" I said. Raph shook his head.

"There is no way, you'll become dangerous. I know you, there is no way you could harm any of us that you care about" He said. I stared at the ground.

"If I become too much of a danger to anyone, I want you to stop me by any means necessary" I said, quietly.

"There is no way-"

"Just promise me that if it happens that you and only you will stop me." Raph was silent for a moment.

"Fine, but try to not give me that choice" He said, after a while. I looked up at him and nodded.

"I'll try my very best" I replied. Raph leaned in a little and I felt my heart speed up. We were only inches away from our lips touching when he moved back.

"I should get back or Leo will start to worry" He said, standing up and leaving. I watched him go for a moment before resuming my watching position. What the _hell _just happened?


	12. Trouble

**Chapter 12**

A week had passed since my talk with Raph and now every time I saw him, my heart would beat faster. I would try to ignore it, but I got the feeling that the others were starting to sense something was up. I was sitting at the couch one vaguely watching something that Michey had put on. I had my legs tucked underneath my body and my head resting on the side of the chair, with my arms tucked underneath. Michey was sitting beside me, leaning as far forward as the couch would let him. I smiled when he cheered as the main character of the movie did something to defeat the bad guy. I took a deep breath in and slowly released it. I placed my head up and wondered if anyone would notice if I left the lair for a while to see April. I sat up straight and looked around. Michey was too immersed in his movie to notice me. I stood up and headed for the entrance. Taking one last look around, I moved through and out. Climbing up to the surface was easy after the many walks I took that none of the turtles knew about yet. On most of my visits to the surface, I went to see April for talks as I had no other friends and the only ones I could talk to in the sewers were all males, but there were times I just needed to interact with others that weren't males, and mutant males for that matter. I walked towards April's apartment and walked right into the store. April was busy helping a customer. She smiled when she saw me and finished with the transaction. The customer walked away and April gestured for me to come over.

"Hello again" She said, placing the money in the till behind the counter. I smiled.

"Hello to you too" I replied. I leant against the counter and watched April count the money.

"Sewer life getting to be too much for you, huh?" April asked. I shrugged a little.

"Yes and no. There is something I want to ask you, but I don't want to speak about it here" I replied.

"Well, I'm just about to close up. Stick around for a moment and we can head up stairs."

"Sure thing, I'm just going to take a look around" I said. April nodded and shut the till. I wandered to the back of the shop and took a look around at the antic weapons. A chime sounded through the shop.

"I'm sorry sir but-" April said before being cut off by a man's voice.

"Where is the girl?" He asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"The girl, where is she? I know she came in here." I walked towards where the counter was, but stayed in the shadows. I looked out and saw the man. He wore black sunglasses and a black suit with a white T-shirt underneath. The jacket he wore stopped at his ankles and was unbuttoned. My arm twitched and hit some jars on the shelf next to me. They clattered and the man looked in my direction. He smiled and started to walk in my direction. I moved back. "Come out or it'll just be worse for you" The man said. April walked in front the man and shoved his chest with one hand.

"Sir, I have to ask you to leave. My shop is closed" She said, firmly. The man grabbed April's wrist and threw her across the shop. April landed on her side and slid across the floor. I ran out and grabbed the man around the waist, trying to tackle him to the ground. The man grabbed my shoulders and pried me off of him. I struggled and kicked a leg out. I struck the man in the side of his leg and he stumbled a little. He threw me across the room and I hit one of the shelves, hard. I fell to the ground and found my eyes had turned blurry. I got to my knees and looked up to the man. He walked calmly over to me. I blinked a few times and gritted my teeth. I sprang to my feet and moved into a defensive position like Raph had shown me. The man stopped before me.

"There is no need for violence. Come along peacefully and no one will be hurt. Too much" he said. I stood up straight and bolted straight for the door. I raced through and heard the man right behind me. I raced down the street leading the man as far away from April as I could. Up ahead I saw Casey. I looked back and saw the man was still behind me. Casey saw me and called my name. I turned sharply left and out onto the street. Car tires screeched and people screamed. I reached the other side of the street and stopped. I turned around and saw the man on the other side watching me. I glared and the man smirked. He walked back into the shadows and vanished. A hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I was staring right into the eyes of Casey.

"What the _hell _were you thinking?" He growled.

"What?" I asked.

"You just ran across a busy street, what were you doing?"

"I was trying to lead this guy away from April's place. Is that really so wrong?"

"What guy?"

"This guy that had dark glasses and a suit on. He wanted me to go with him; he hurt April. I had to do something."

"Wait this guy hurt April?" I nodded.

"Yes. He hurt her when she tried to stop the man from coming after me" I replied. Casey took my wrist and took me towards April's apartment. We entered the store and saw April steadying herself on the counter. Casey let go of me and ran straight over to her. He placed a hand around her waist and helped her to her feet. I went to take a step forward when a knife was placed to my throat. I swallowed and heard a man's voice in my ear.

"You should have obeyed me, now you may have to be hurt for the answers I want." Casey and April both looked to me, shock clear on their faces.

"Who are you?" Casey asked.

"Who I am is none of your concern, but tell your turtle friends if they want to see the girl again meet me at the old abandoned factory at midnight tomorrow" The man replied. He started to lead me out of the shop when Casey ran forwards.

"Casey, no!" I yelled. The man threw me to the ground and kicked a leg to Casey's chest, sending him flying back to April. He then picked me up from the ground and took me out of the shop, the knife pressed to my side. I struggled against his grip and he pressed the knife tighter to my side.

"Stop struggling or I will never let you see the light of day again" he said. He then walked me to a black car and opened the back door. I was thrown in and the door slammed shut. The man walked to the front of the car and entered the driver's seat. He placed a key into the ignition and turned it. The car started and he drove off.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, coldly.

"I need you as bait to lure the turtles so I can have a little _chat _with them" The man replied. I lunged forward and grabbed the man's arms, trying to steer the car off the road. The man fought to gain control of the wheel again. The car swerved all over the road and nearly hit a few pedestrians and cars. The man thrust an elbow back and caught me in the face. I fell back clutching my nose. Blood started to pour down the front of my face. The man quickly pulled into an alleyway. He turned in his seat and glared at me.

"You be a good girl or I will kill you right here and now" He said. I wiped the blood from my face and looked at the man.  
"Let me out right now" I snapped. The man smiled.

"Sure thing, we are here anyway" He said. He got out of the car and opened up the back door. The man dragged me out and held a firm grip onto my wrist. He dragged me into the old factory looking building. It was completely empty except for a chair and a few tables with straps. On the tables were some tools used by doctors. I was thrown into the chair, which tilted back and nearly fell over. The chair righted itself and I watched the man walk towards one of the tables. He placed a hand on it and picked up a scalpel and inspected it. I flicked my head around, looking for an escape route.

"There is no point in trying to escape. The only way out is through that door behind you and in case you haven't noticed there is nowhere to hide in here" The man said.

"Tell me, who are you?" I asked. The man turned around and smiled. He leaned against the table.

"My name is Bishop; now that you know my name, tell me yours" Bishop said. I smiled.

"Sorry, but that is classified. If I told you that I wouldn't be under the radar anymore" I said. Bishop walked over to me and grabbed my face. He pulled my face closer to his.

"Listen girl, the moment your turtle friends arrive here tomorrow night; they are going to be killed and there is nothing you can do about it" He snarled. I pushed him away and he let go of me.

"I can do anything to try and stop you" I said. Bishop laughed.

"Your attempts will be futile. I will make sure you cannot warn the turtles about anything" he said. He brought the scalpel forward and stabbed it into my hand. I screamed. Bishop laughed.

"Scream all you like, no one can hear you" He said. He yanked the scalpel out and blood poured from my hand and dropped onto the floor. I wrapped my other hand around my wound and tightened my grip to try and stop the blood flow. Bishop turned back around and placed the scalpel back. I ripped a strip of fabric off my shirt and tied it around my hand, using my teeth and other hand to tie it up. The blood quickly soaked through and started to drip again. I looked up at Bishop, tears streaming down my face.

"With the amount of blood you're losing so quickly, you should be very weak by tomorrow" Bishop said.

Let me go and I'll find some way to get you what you need" I replied.

"You are in no position to make bargains." Bishop picked up a saw. He placed it against a glare of sunlight and the blade shone brightly.

"Bishop, please. Let me go" I said. He laughed.

"Now you're using your manners? Maybe I could get some answers out of you" Bishop said, turning towards me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. Bishop smiled and held up a syringe.

"I have my ways. This syringe holds a serum that stops people from being able to speak" He said. He walked towards me, the syringe pointed right at me. "Tell me what you know about the turtles." I kicked my leg out and caught him in the lower stomach. He took a few steps back and I sprang from my chair. I bolted right for the door. Bishops hands grabbed my hair and yanked me back. I cried out in pain and fell to my knees, my head looking right at the ceiling. I felt something small enter my neck and a liquid flow into it. Whatever Bishop had placed into me left my neck and he let go. I fell to the ground and tried to speak. My mouth opened and closed several times, but the only sound I could make was a very small rasp. I turned to Bishop.

"I did try to give you a choice, but you refused to give up what information you had. I had to take measures. Don't feel too bad, now I can finally take a look inside those mutants to see how they work" He said, a sick, twisted grin on his face.

_Your sick _I mouthed.

"Call me what you like, the fact is I'm still going to use you as bait. You won't be able to say anything about a trap and this way I may just let you go" Bishop replied. My eyes widened.

_You can understand me? _

"I can understand every word you say. But it won't matter; you're turtle friends won't be able to understand anything." I stood up and faced Bishop. I was taking careful steps backwards, closing the gap between myself and the door. Bishop rushed forward and pinned me to the wall. He pressed his fingertips to a nerve in my neck and everything went black.

**[Sorry for the lateness, but i was busy with school work. it is now the holidays and i have two weeks to place up more chapters so i hope you enjoyed this one :D ]**


	13. Rescue and Escape

**Chapter 13**

I blinked open my eyes. I was lying on my side, with my arms bound behind my back. I was feeling weak and I couldn't remember why. For a moment I thought that I had gone blind, until I realised it was night time. I looked around. Bishop was nowhere in sight. I went to rub my face when I felt something binding my arms. I guessed it was plain rope based on what the bindings felt like.

_Help! _I tried to scream out. _Help, I'm in here! _I tried to move my legs, only to find they were bound as well. I twisted my hands this way and that, trying to loosen my bindings. Lights flared on and I shut my eyes.

"Good, you're awake" Said Bishop's voice. I blinked my eyes and looked up. Bishop was in a casual stance and looking down at me. "It's time for my plan to be set into motion."

_It's already midnight? How long was I out? _I asked.

"You have been out for quite a while; I seriously thought you had been severely injured but your fine, although you are pale from your lack of blood." Bishop bent down and cut the bindings from my feet. He then dragged me to my feet using my hand bindings. I was pushed to a thick metal pole that had been placed in the centre of the room and strapped to it using a metal linked chain. Bishop turned and walked towards the door.

"You be good and I'll make sure you aren't hurt too much" He said as he walked out the door and turning off the lights. Everything was silent. The only sound I could hear was the dripping of the blood from my hand. I heard light footsteps on the tinned roof. I looked up and wondered who was up on the roof. The door opened up and four figures entered the building. They walked into the middle of the building and looked around.

"Tristan are you here?" Called out one voice I recognized. Leonardo. I opened my mouth to speak then remembered I couldn't. Lights flooded the room and the four turtles in the centre held their defensive positions. Michey looked into my direction.

"Hey she's right there why didn't she call out?" He asked.

"She has lost the use of her voice. I made sure of it" Came Bishop's voice from the door. The turtles turned to Bishop.

"What have you done to her?" Asked Leo.

"I just simply disabled her ability to speak. It wasn't too hard" Bishop replied. The turtles tightened their grips on their weapons. "Please put your weapons down, there is no need for that."

"Why should we do that? The last time I remember you trying to dissect us for your little experiment. You have something else planned" Raph said. Bishop smiled.

"You know you're right. I do have something else in mind and it involves something to do with that girl if you don't lower your weapons now" Bishop replied. He pulled out a control with just one button on top. He put his thumb on top of it. "The girl is chained to a pole that is connected to a large supply of electricity; which, at the push of a button, will send volts of it coursing through her body at a rate of fifty thousand volts. It's the same amount as a taser, but it would be more painful as it would be constant." The four turtles looked between each other before dropping their weapons. I shook my head, not believing what I was seeing.

_No guys don't! Please forget about me! _I twisted my hands again and found one of my hands was getting loose. The turtles knelt down and bowed their head, looking at the ground. My wrist freed itself and I went to work with picking the knot. I flinched when pain flared through my hand. Bishop looked at me. I stopped moving and watched him. While he looked at me, Raph grabbed his weapons and lunged forward. Bishop dodged and weaved trying to escape any wound he would get from Raph. While Raph was distracting him, Leo, Donnie and Michey ran towards me.

"We have to get her out" Donnie said. Leo raised his sword and I shut my eyes. I heard steel on steel. The chain dropped and I opened my eyes. Before I could take a step, pain coursed through my body. My body jolted and I started shaking as electricity kept me in place. Michey reached out and went to grab me. Before Donnie could say anything, Michey had hold of my arm and the electricity current flowed to him as well. Michey screamed and suddenly the current stopped. I fell to my hands and knees, taking deep breaths. I heard Raph groan.

"Damn it, he got away" He said.

"At least Tristan is safe Raph" Replied Leo.

"I'm not sure she is out of the woods yet," Said Donnie, "She took a fair amount of electricity and she has lost her voice. I need to run some tests when we get back to the lair." Michey sat up.

"I'm fine too, just so you guys know," He said, rubbing his head, "Thanks for asking." An arm wrapped itself around my back and under my arms. I was lifted to my feet. I'd looked up and saw Donnie had hold of me. Leo helped Michey up and we all walked towards the door. Once out of the building, the turtles led me towards a van. Raph opened the back doors of the van and Donnie placed me in. I sat down on one of the seats and Donnie headed to the front. He sat in the driver's seat, Leo in the passenger side. Michey sat in the back opposite me and Raph beside me. The van started up and Michey lay down. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to the surface?" Raph whispered.

_I'm sorry. _Raph turned his glance down to me.

"You need to be more careful, I was afraid I would lose you" Raph continued. I looked into his eyes and felt my breath catch in my throat. We held a gaze until Leo spoke.

"We are nearly home." I turned my gaze away and swore I heard Raph chuckle a little. The van entered a tunnel and stopped. Leo and Donnie exited the van and went around the back to help Michey out. Raph placed an arm around me and placed my arm around his neck. He held me up and walked me out. The other three turtles walked inside and Raph stopped.

"Tristan, why don't you ever think about yourself for once? One day it's going to leave you in more trouble than what you were in today" He said. I moved away from Raph and looked into his eyes. He placed his hands onto my shoulders and leaned in. "You are a woman. Women need to be protected no matter how strong they think they are" He said. I turned my face away. I wanted to speak, but found myself inwardly cursing Bishop. Raph took my face gently with one hand and moved it to face him again. Gazing into his eyes, I saw a look of pain as well as anger. We moved closer until our lips were barely touching, when a voice called out and we moved away from each other as quickly as possible.

"Raph, Tristan what are you two doing? Splinter wants to see us all right now" Came Leo's voice.

"We'll be right there Leo" Raph called out. Raph grabbed hold of me again and we walked towards the lair. Once we entered, I saw that Splinter and the other three turtles were sitting at the kitchen table. Raph helped me sit in the spare chair then moved to the kitchen bench and leaned his back against it.

"My sons. It has come to my attention that you have all been careless. I would like each of you to stay down here for the next few weeks, especially you Tristan" Splinter said. I snapped my head up at the mention of my name.

_Splinter what do you mean I have to stay down here? _I asked quickly, and then remembered I had no voice. I hit my fist on the table in frustration, causing Donnie to jump. Raph chuckled slightly.

"Master maybe you let her out every once in a while, she's not a complete prisoner" Raph said. Splinter shook his head.

"No my son. She has been placed in a lot of danger today and needs to learn to not leave without saying anything before hand" Splinter replied. I released a breath of air. Michey had started to complain about not being able to get the newest movies in while he was 'prisoned' in the lair. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my hand. I looked up when a turtle stood in front of me.

"Come on, I need to take some blood samples to see if your alright" Donnie said. I nodded, stood up and followed him to his room. I sat down on one of the chairs and Donnie pulled out a syringe. He placed the needle under my skin. Before he could take any from my body, he saw my injured hand.

"How long has that been there?" He asked, taking the needle out from my skin without drawing any blood. I shrugged. Donnie glared slightly before grabbing out bandages and cotton pads. "Hold out your hand" He ordered. I held out my hand and he unwrapped it gently. He turned my hand over, inspecting the damage from the wound. He placed some antiseptic cream on it and started to place a cotton pad on it. He then started to wrap it up. "You need to be more careful. How did you get this?" I clicked my fingers on my good hand and pointed to a piece of paper and pen Donnie had lying on his desk. Donnie grabbed it and held it out for me. I wrote down on the paper.

**_Bishop stabbed me with a scalpel. There was nothing I could do. _**

Donnie read my note and shook his head slightly.

"Still, be more careful with your words. The bandage is finished, I hope you don't do anything too stupid to make it reopen the wound" He said. I rolled my eyes. Donnie laughed. I stood up and saluted with my good hand in thanks.

"You're welcome. Come back if you feel weaker or ill" Donnie said, with a smile. I walked out and towards my room. I collapsed on my bed and faced the wall, my back to the door. I placed my fingers to mouth and wondered what it would be like to kiss Raph. I curled into a ball and looked at my knees. I started mentally yelling at myself for even thinking about it. I decided sleep was the best option for keeping myself in check and to think about the events that happened just moments before. I closed my eyes and tried to let sleep overcome me. I heard voices coming from the kitchen, one of which I couldn't recognise.

"How is your guest holding up my friends?" Asked the person that sounded like a man.

"She is alright, just a little tired" Replied Donnie.

"After what you have told me, I'm not surprised."

"L.H. how long are you staying today?" Asked Raph.

"Not long. I have to leave soon" L.H. replied.

"Would you come by again tomorrow? I want you to take a help me find a cure for Tristan's condition" Donnie said.

"I can be over by about noon, my friend" Replied L.H.

"I'll meet you then." A door opened and shut then silence fell over the lair.

"I'm going to turn in for the night" Raph said. I heard his footsteps walk past my room and into his. I heard two more sets of footsteps walk past and disappear. I stood up and went to the pile of papers I had on the floor. I grabbed one sheet and took it to my bed. I grabbed a pen from underneath the pillow that I had been using to draw. I wrote on the piece of paper.

**_Turtles, _**

**_I am so sorry but I can't stay here any longer. I feel like I'm putting you all in danger and I won't forgive myself if any of you get hurt on my account. Please forgive me for my decision but I need some time to think. If we do meet each other in the future, I hope you have no hard feelings towards me._**

**_~Tristan_**

I walked out and looked into the kitchen to see if I could see anyone. Michey was sitting on the couch, watching a movie to pass the time. Splinter was nowhere in sight so I walked to the kitchen table. I placed the note on it and walked to the door. I took one last look at the lair and left. I headed straight for the surface and to the junkyard. I saw a few shelters created by homeless people that had been abandoned. I sat under one of the shelters and brought my knees to my chest. I hoped the turtles wouldn't be able to find me. A crack split the air and it started to rain not long after. I placed my chin on my knees and watched the rain fall. I wondered if anyone had found my note yet and if so, what they were feeling. I was starting to feel bad about leaving Raph without saying bad, but I needed to think. I sneezed. Dammit, I was feeling a little ill. I lay down on the hard earth and rested my head on my arm. I figured I needed sleep and by the morning I would feel better. I closed my eyes and started to shiver. Dammit, what is wrong with me? I started to feel dizzy and I closed my eyes, hoping to escape everything; even if it was only for a little while.


	14. Closing the Gap

**Chapter 14**

Raphael was the first one to wake up the next morning as his brother; Michelangelo was trying to pull pranks on him while he slept. Raphael stretched and saw a piece of paper on the table. He was about to walk past it when the first word written on it made him stop. He picked up the piece of paper and read the small note. His scowl turned fierce by the time he finished reading it. He scrunched up the paper and tossed it across the room. He stood still and refused to move until his head clicked on what was read. He paced back and forth from where he stood and thought it over. Leonardo came into the kitchen and saw Raph. He didn't say one word; he just looked around trying to find the source of Raph's anger. He saw a scrunched up piece of paper and walked over to it. He opened it and tried his best to get rid of the cresses in it. He read the note and looked at Raph, wondering why he was so ticked off. Then it clicked.

"Do you love her?" He asked. Raph stopped pacing and turned to face Leo.

"What?!" he asked.

"You have no other reason to be ticked off so I'm asking. Do you love her?"

"It's none of your business. So what if I do, it's not like it could work anyway." Raph turned his head away and crossed his arms, a habit he had gotten into since he was just a kid.

"Raph, what are you thinking? We don't need any unnecessary distractions" Leo said.

"Don't treat me like a kid, I know what I'm doing" Raph snapped back.

"Raph we need to be careful, you know what Master Splinter would say if he knew."

"Drop it Splinter junior. What I do is nothing for you to decide, it's my choice and I am free to love her if I want to." Leo opened his mouth to speak, but Raph had bolted from the lair. He headed to the surface and straight to a rooftop. He paced around fuming.

"Why did she leave? Was it something I did? Where would she go?"Raph asked himself. The more questions that strung in his mind, the more he fumed. He kicked a pole, causing it to bend in half and nearly topple over. "What have I done?!" He yelled out.

I woke from my slumber and shifted, trying to make sure that my limbs wouldn't be too stiff. The sun blared in my eyes as I sat up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stood up. I stretched my arms above my head and took a few steps forward. I decided it was about time to find something for breakfast. I walked to the city streets and searched around for something to eat. I wondered if the turtles had seen my note by now and if they were mad at me. I brought a hand to my hair and twirled it around a finger. My hair had somehow managed to reach down to the middle of my back. It felt too long for someone like me. I looked up and saw a market was on. The entire place was crowded and I would be able to take some things without anyone noticing. I walked into the crowd and towards a clothes rack. I grabbed the first thing I saw; which was a red chequered dress that most likely reached to just above my knees. The sleeves stopped to just below my shoulders and were a little ruffled. The collar was V-neck. I slung the dress over my arm and walked off, trying to not make myself look suspicious. I headed over to a dog grooming stall and saw a pair of dog scissors that would be used to trim any fur away from a dog's nails. I walked over and swiped it quickly, tucking it under the dress. I walked out of the market and back to the junkyard. I walked to the back of the shed I was sleeping in. After a quick look around I stripped and put the dress on. I flicked my hair over my shoulders and picked up the scissors. I grabbed my hair into a bunch and placed the scissors to it. I took a breath and cut. My hair fell to the ground and I dropped the scissors onto my old clothes. I felt the length of my hair and realised that it was cut to just below my ears. I combed my hair with my fingers. I walked back over to the front of the shed and sat down. I peered out to the piles of rubbish. An idea sprang to my mind and I stood up. I walked over to the rubbish and moved a few objects. I pulled out an old blanket that had too many holes to be used again. I draped it over my shoulder and continued searching. I pulled out a few more blankets and moved back to shed. I dropped them all on the ground and ordered them into a bed style. My stomach growled when I finished placing the last of the blanket. I stood up and walked out of the junkyard. I headed right into the city and towards where I could smell food coming from. I made my way towards a small bin in an alleyway and peered inside it. There was barely anything to be considered food, but I grabbed what looked edible and loaded my arms up. I walked out of the alleyway and raced towards the junkyard, knowing full well that if any of the turtles were up in the streets; they could find me. I sat down on the blankets and placed the food in front of me. I unwrapped a half eaten burger and inspected it. It looked alright. I took a small nibble and found nothing to be wrong with it. I took a bigger bite and swallowed. I looked up and looked to the moving clouds in the sky. I released a breath of air and finished off my burger. I yawned. Maybe it was time for me to wander around and search for more information concerning 'The Watchers.' I left the junkyard and headed towards where I had left James. I climbed to the roof using a thick metal pole that was attached to the side of the building. I walked over to the area where James and I were. Attached to the bricks was a piece of paper. I grabbed it and looked at the note.

**_Tristan,_**

**_I know you must be feeling very hurt and angry but I also know you need a friend, a human one. If you are wanting someone to listen to your problems, search for where the sea meets the city. _**

**_~James._**

I re-read the note. 'The sea meets the city?' Where was that? Then it clicked. The area would have to be the docks. I walked over to the edge of the building and peered down. There were less people than I thought. I made my way towards where I had climbed up and started my descent. I reached the ground and headed off towards the docks. By the time I reached it, I was wondering why I had made my way there in the first place. I stopped moving and stood right in the middle of the pathway connecting the city and the docks. I moved to the edge and sat down, my feet dangling over the edge and splashing in the water. I knew I was getting strange looks from passerby's but I didn't care. I looked at my reflection in the water. My skin looked pale from all the time I had spent in the sewers. A few men were shouting something about getting the fish to shore quickly. I stood up and started to walk back towards the city and away from the docks. A shout came from behind me and I turned. Standing there was James. He held a smile. I turned and raced away from the docks. I bolted in and out of alleyways in case James was following. My feet slapped the ground as I ran, sending a little pain to race through the bottom of them. I stopped at a blocked alley and took deep breathes of air.

"Tristan, you should know better than to try and run" Said a voice behind me. I turned and looked.

_Why are you so hung up on trying to take me back? _I tried to say. James' eyes opened wide.

"You lost your voice. That's okay; I had to learn how to lip read from another person at the facility," James replied, "You are my wife, just to remind you. We have to stay together for better or worse."

_Why am I so special? What do you want from me? _

"I want you to learn your place again. It's about time for me to let you remember the rules I set for you when we got married."

_What rules? What are you talking about? _James smiled and lunged forward. He tackled me to the ground and pinned my arms above my head. I struggled under his grip.

"Struggle and scream all you like, I'm afraid nobody can hear you" he said.

"That's where you are wrong" Said a voice behind James. James quickly shot up and turned. I sat up. Raph was standing there, his Sais raised. James laughed.

"You must be the one that Bishop was talking about. He has been informing me about mutants living in the sewers. He also said that the one with the red head band was quick to anger. You shouldn't be too much trouble" He said. Raph screwed up his face in anger and gripped his weapons tighter.

"Leave her alone, I'm going to take her back with me no matter what you say" Raph snarled.

"So this is who you were shacking up with. No wonder I couldn't find you" James said, turning towards me, before turning back to Raph. I gazed between the two and took a few deep breathes.

"Tristan you all right?" Raph asked, not taking his eyes off of James. I nodded my head quickly. "Leave her be, or you will have to answer directly to me" Raph continued. James grabbed my upper arm and forced me to my feet. He slung an arm around my shoulders and placed the palm of his hand around my neck. James pulled a knife from the back of his jeans and placed it to the side of my face.

"I am sure you don't want her to be hurt. Do as I say or she will be injured" He said. I shook my head.

_Raph don't. He'll hurt me either way. _Raph sighed and tossed his weapons to my feet. I glared at him. _Idiot, _I said turning my head away. Raph snarled.

"What did you call me?" he asked. I looked back and smiled.

_Idiot. _Raph pointed a finger at me.

"Come over here and say that; I'll make you eat those words" He snapped. I opened my mouth to say something when James spoke.

"You two can continue this another time, but right now I need her to come with me." James gestured to me with his thumb that was at my throat. James slowly took me around Raph and out into the street. James placed his arm around my waist and switched his knife so that it was concealed between my clothes and his arm. "It's nothing for you to get so worked up about, you knew this day was coming even if you don't have a clue what's going on." I raised my foot and brought it down on James' toes. He howled in pain and thrust the knife into my side. I moved back and stood up straight. I grabbed the knife and bit my lip as I ripped it from my ribs. Blood spurted out and sprayed the pavement. I gripped the knife as people screamed and ran from the two of us. My eyes turned distant and cold.

_You want me that badly, come and get me. _James ran forward and I ducked. I thrust the knife up and caught James in his sternum. I flung him over my body and onto the road. He landed roughly on his side and I stood up to face him. He lifted his head weakly.

_Leave me alone until I'm ready to remember everything otherwise I'll be coming for you. Oh one more thing, leave my friends alone or you will all have to answer to me. _I turned and walked away, towards a building. I climbed to the roof and sat on a wooden crate. I looked at the knife and saw the eye symbol on the handle. I brought the knife down and stabbed it into the crate. I bent over and sucked in small breathes of air.

"That was reckless; you should have just gone along with him" Said a voice beside me. I looked and sighed when I saw Raph.

_Don't you dare lecture me; you have no idea what it's like to feel helpless._

"I know exactly what it feels like to be helpless; I was helpless just a moment ago. Why did you run away? Was it something anyone of us had done? What is your motive?" Raph asked. I stood up and stormed over to Raph.

_My motives have nothing to do with you. What I do is none of your business and besides nothing would have helped if I had stayed. _

"My brothers and I are always there to help and talk to."

_That's just it. I need a human to talk to from time to time, not a mutant turtle and a male one at that. I need someone who is female and like me. _

"Tristan, you need to take your life more seriously. I won't always be around to protect you and when that time comes, I want to know you are safe." I crossed my arms and turned my head.

_Why are you so hung up on keeping me safe? What makes me so special? _Raph turned his head away.

"Tristan, I can't understand much when reading a person's lips. I just wanted you to know that I would feel guilty if I had left you to go off on your own without doing anything" He said. He then walked towards me and made me face him. "Why did you leave?" I glanced into Raph's eyes and felt my stomach tighten into a knot. Without thinking, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Raph flinched then settled his muscles down. He kissed me back and I slowly closed my eyes. Raph cupped my chin and gently placed a hand in my hand. I brought my free arm up and gently placed it on Raph's upper arm. Raph pulled me closer and my body pressed up against his. I pulled away from the kiss and broke out of Raph's grip.

_I'm sorry. _I turned and walked to the edge of the building. I crossed my arms and stared down at the street below. Raph walked over and sat on the edge of the building. He looked up at me.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, but I have one question; why did you kiss me?" He asked. I turned away from him and shook my head. I had no answer. I clutched my body tighter and hung my head, ashamed of what I had done. Tears filled my eyes and my body started to tremble as I forced myself to hold my tears. I heard Raph shift and walk over to me. He stood behind me and I felt his hands barely touching my shoulders. "Are you crying?" He asked. I shook my head. "Are you cold?" Another head shake. "What's wrong? I can try to help you." I placed my hands to my face, turned and buried my head into Raph's chest. I sobbed and let the tears fall down my face, only to be caught in the palms of my hands. Raph placed a hand on the top of my head and patted it. "It's okay, you can tell me when you're ready" He said. I pulled my head up and looked at Raph's face. He looked uncertain of what to do. I smiled.

_Thank you. _Raph smiled a little and turned his head away.

"I've got to head back to the lair, are you coming or do you want to stay on the streets?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I think it may be time for you to find somewhere to stay" Raph said.

_Where? _

"You'll see; he is actually very nice. You have met him before a few times actually" Raph replied.


	15. Survivng on the Street

**Chapter 15**

The two of us stood outside an apartment that looked like no one really inhabited it. I made a questioning look at Raph.

"What? It's actually in a good enough condition. There is nothing wrong with this place" He said. I rolled my eyes and turned back at the apartment with a disbelieving look. Raph walked towards the side of the building, not fearing whether or not he would be seen. I looked to the blackened sky. The only for anyone to see anything would be to stand near a lamp post.

"Hey, you coming?" Raph called back. I quickly ran after him and we both started to climb up the fire escape. We reached a small window halfway up, lit by a single light bulb, and Raph peered into it. He knocked a small tune on the window and waited. After a few moments, Casey Jones came to the window and opened it.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked, quickly ushering us inside. Raph went in almost at once. I looked back before going in. Casey shut the window and locked it, keeping the cold out.

"Case, Tristan needs a place to stay for a while. She wants somewhere with human contact and away from harm" Raph said, looking at Casey.

"Can't she stay with April? Wouldn't she be better there?" Raph shook his head.

"Na, hasn't April told ya? Bishop followed her to the apartment and took her away. The kid just wants to stay somewhere safe for now, until she figures out what she wants to do" He said, gesturing in my direction. I glared at Raph. How dare he call me a kid?

"Make yourself at home Trist" Casey called over to me. I sighed and walked away from the two to make decisions concerning my homing arrangements. I walked over to the small armchair that sat in front of a TV and switched the TV on. I changed the channel to the news and watched the reporter talk about an event that happened just hours ago. I watched as a person had filmed myself pushing James into the streets, which then was run over by a car. The reporter at the desk then came back onto the screen and a rough image of my face came up.

"Police are still looking for this young woman who has eluded authorities for the past two years. If anyone has any information regarding any sightings or known whereabouts of her, police have asked that they call the number at the bottom of the screen" the reporter said. I frowned. Had I really escaped custody for that long? What had I done to be put on the police list? I shut off the TV and arched my back over the side of the armchair. My back cracked in three different areas and felt more relaxed than what it had been in days. I sat back up and peered over the back of the couch to Raph and Casey who were now discussing in low, heated voices. I moved my eyes around the room and they fell onto a silver, gleaming hockey mask on the table. I stood up, walked over to it and picked it up. I rapped my knuckles onto it and listened to the hollow sound my fingers made. I placed the mask back down and wandered over to Casey.

_Bathroom? _I asked. Casey looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Raph turned to me then back to Casey.

"She lost her voice from something Bishop done to her. She was asking where your bathroom is" Raph said. Casey made an 'oh' mouth.

"The bathroom is just through there at the end of the hallway" he said. I nodded and headed off. I entered the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind me. I leaned against it and shut my eyes for a few moments. I opened them again and walked towards the sink. I turned on the cold tap and cupped my hands under the water. I splashed water on my face and looked up into the small mirror. What was I doing here? Looking at my face all I could see was all the hurt and pain I had caused everyone. I clenched a fist and punched the mirror, causing it to shatter into a thousand pieces. Shards of glass hit the ground with a loud clatter. I clenched my teeth as pain flared through my hand and blood gushed out of my hand through the cuts and scratches on my hand. I gripped my wrist just as a knock sounded at the door.

"Tristan, are you alright?" Came Casey's voice. I quickly moved to the door and leaned my body against it. The door knob rattled.

"Open the door or I'll break it down; you know I will" Raph yelled over the rattling.

"You will do no such thing. In case you haven't noticed, I don't have the money to pay for a new door" Casey replied.

"How else are you going to get her out?"

"I don't know, just don't destroy anything; I'll be back in a moment with the spare key." The rattling stopped and everything went quiet. I went to the sink's cupboard and knelt down. I opened it and searched for some sort of cloth that could be used to wrap my hand. I found a face washer and tore it using my teeth and un-injured hand. I wrapped my hand with the strips and tied them tight enough to stop the bleeding. I shut the cupboard with a bang and turned back towards the door. I slumped to the ground and brought my knees to my chest. I buried my head in them and waited for Casey to return.

"Tristan, open the door" Raph said, in a quiet voice. It sounded like he was leaning against the door. I brought my head up, so only my eyes were showing. I could hear the sadness in Raph's voice and wondered what he looked like. For a moment, I was tempted to open the door and let Raph in. I stood up and walked over to the door. I pressed an open palm to it and leant my fore-head against the cold wood. I shut my eyes and moved my hand down towards the lock. I turned it with a click and opened the door a little. I peered out with just half of my face and stared at Raph's face. He staring at me with a calmed expression I hadn't seen before. "Are you alright?" He asked, gently. I nodded my head once. "Come on out, you must be in pain" He said, gesturing to my hand that was visible from the gap in the door. I looked to my hand and quickly hid it behind my body. I shook my head and started to close the door again. Raph slammed his foot in the gap, blocking the door from being shut completely. I looked into his eyes and he smiled. "Look, just come out. I'm not mad at you, I just want to know what's wrong" He said. I quickly opened the door, grabbed Raph's hand and dragged him into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. I held out my hand and Raph took it. He unwrapped the strips and turned my hand over to inspect my knuckles. His face frowned. He then turned to the mirror, before turning back to me. I smiled a little before turning away. Raph let go of my hand and headed to the door. He was about to open it, when I grabbed his hand and pulled him back, while shaking my head. "Listen, I have to get some things to clean your wound otherwise it will get infected" He said. I let go and Raph unlocked the door. I hesitated for a moment before following. Raph moved to the kitchen and searched through the cupboards. I stood near the bench and watched. I heard footsteps coming closer and the rattle of keys. I turned and saw Casey had his head down, trying to figure out which key was for the bathroom, from each of the many keys he had on a key ring. He looked up as a sound of clattering came from the cupboards. He made a slight putting face before walking over and setting the keys down.

"So you managed to coax her out did you?" He asked.

"All it took was a little talking," Raph said, not looking back, "Do you have any alcohol and tweezers?" Casey moved next to Raph and searched the bottom cupboards. He pulled out a bottle filled with a light brown liquid. He placed it on the bench then went off to the bathroom, only to come back holding a small silver pair of tweezers. He placed it beside the bottle and sat at the kitchen table. Raph took the bottle and tweezers and sat at the table. I moved over and sat beside Raph and opposite Casey. I held out my hand, knuckles up and Raph started to pull out the shards of glass.

"What did you do?" Casey asked. I turned away and looked out the window.

"This may sting a little" Raph said. I turned to him just as he poured the liquid over my hand. I hissed in pain and snatched my hand back. I clenched and unclenched my fist a few times. I glared at Raph who smiled apologetically. "That should be fine for now, but if anything happens to it come back to the lair and get Donnie to fix it up properly" He said. I nodded. Raph stood up. "Case, I've got to head back or the others will worry."

"Alright Raph, I guess I'll see you next time you're here" Casey replied. Raph went to the window and opened it. He saluted one hand to me then left. Casey shut the window then turned to me with a sigh. "So what is it that teenagers like to do these days?" He asked. I shrugged, not sure what I wanted to do. We both stayed where we were in an awkward silence.

"Tell you what," Casey said, breaking the silence, "You can sleep on the couch tonight and have the TV for the night." I nodded my head. "Feel free to eat anything in the fridge or in the cupboards. There isn't much, but you might be able to find something." I smiled a little and bowed my head a little in thanks. Casey walked away and headed to his room. "I'm going to turn in early," He said, "Don't stay up too late." Casey then smiled and winked at me before disappearing to his room and closing the door. I stood up and went over to the window to look down. I saw small white drops falling gently down to the ground below. I opened the window and let the cold air rush into the room. I looked down to the alleyway below and saw a manhole that wasn't shut completely. I waved down to it, just in case Raph was watching. I shut the window again and headed over to the couch. I sat on it, curling my legs underneath me and switching the TV on. I put the channel onto a news station and half watched. I placed my head on the arm of the chair and watched as the TV started to blur and my eyes getting heavier. I shut my eyes for a moment and was quickly off in dream world.

I woke up violently and looked around. Where was I? Then it hit me. I was in Casey's house and sleeping on his couch. I sat up and felt a pain in my neck. I stretched it slowly and made a face of pain. I heard Casey laughing and talking to someone. I stretched out my legs before standing up.

"Ah, she's awake. I'm sure you two have met, but April that is Tristan. Tris, this is April" Casey said. I spun around and saw April and Casey sitting at the table. I waved a hand and smiled. I walked over and sat beside April.  
"Are you alright?" April asked, "Last time I saw you, you were being chased down by someone. You have also cut your hair." I nodded, and then gave April a thumb up to tell her I was alright.

"She can't talk. Bishop injected her with something as a way to trap the turtles" Casey explained. April nodded and looked to me with sad eyes. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Casey coughed and stood up. "How 'bout we go and do something fun?" He asked.

"Like what?" April asked. Casey shrugged.

"We could head to the amusement park. I'm sure kids like Tris love them" He replied. I glared slightly, before shaking my head. "You don't like 'em?" Casey asked. I shook my head again and crossed my arms, being a little stubborn. Casey laughed whole heartedly. April bowed her head a little and shook it. "What kind of kid doesn't like amusement parks?" Casey asked. April looked at Casey.

"It's alright, we can go somewhere else?" She suggested. Casey opened his mouth to speak when a rock came hurtling through the window. April screamed and covered her head with her arms, while Casey swore and moved out of the way. The rock bounced along the table before stopping right in front of me. Casey stood up and stormed to the window. He looked out and started yelling. I looked at the rock and picked it up. On the bottom of it was a small piece of paper with a note.

_Tristan, _

_I know where you can get the antidote to what you have been injected with. It can be found in Alaska. Hurry and you may get there before the place is completely destroyed along with everything in it._

_James._

I re-read the note before it sunk in. I shot up from my seat.

"What is it?" Asked April. I clutched the note in my hand and headed for the door. I ignored anything that either April or Casey were saying and I left the apartment. I headed to the alleyway and moved the manhole cover. I climbed down and raced through the sewers towards the turtles Lair. I reached the door and opened it. I didn't see anyone around and moved further into the lair. The door slammed shut behind me. I moved towards Splinter's room and peered in through the door. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his eyes shut and candles around him.

"Come in my child" He said. I moved into the room and sat down in front of him. Splinter opened his eyes and smiled softly. "What can I do for you?" He asked. I held out the note to him and he took it. Splinter read the note then looked at me. "No, you are not going until the last of my sons return" He said.

"Not going where?" Asked Raph from behind me. I turned and he walked in. Splinter handed him the note and Raph read it as well. "She should be able to go" He said, scrunching up the note in a fist.

"She would only get into danger. She is not going until your brother's return" Splinter replied.

"But Sensei, if I go with her…"

"No my son. You would be placing her into danger and I don't want to lose any one of my sons."

"But if we go now, we could be back before midday tomorrow."

"NO! Go out and wait for the others." Raph tsked and walked out. I stood up and quickly followed him. Raph was leaning against the kitchen table waiting for me. I walked over and he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Come on. We don't have to wait, if we stick to what I said; we should be back by midday tomorrow" He whispered. I nodded and we walked towards the door of the lair. We opened it and ran out, quickly heading towards the airport.


	16. Getting The Antidote

**Chapter 16**

By the time we reached Alaska, it was well past midnight. Snow gently fell down from the sky and landed softly in the thick snow. Our feet sank deeply as we walked towards one of the closest buildings to avoid being seen by anyone.

"Where should we look first?" Asked Raph. I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe we should talk to others about any laboratories around" Raph suggested. I nodded my head and we walked towards where we could hear people talking. Raph stuck to the shadows and looked out from the two buildings he was between. I looked out and saw a few people on sleds, led by dogs, bringing sacks of things to shops. I moved one step forward when Raph grabbed my arm. I spun around and look at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, "You have to be careful. These people may find it strange for someone like you to be here at this time of morning." I frowned. Someone like me? What did he mean? Raph saw my face and pointed at my body. I looked down and remembered that I was still wearing the dress I had taken. "Most people would have taken something to keep them warm" Raph continued. I sighed and turned back to the people. I looked over each one and wondered where they got their clothes from. A cough came from nearby and we turned to it.

"Are you two alright? Have you lost your way?" Asked a woman. I started to shake my head a little when Raph spoke.

"We are new to the area; we are looking for a laboratory around here. We need to get there quickly it's an emergency." The woman glanced over me with a strange look.

"There is one laboratory, but it is at least a three days journey into the mountains" She replied.

"Do you know where we can get some supplies to travel there?" The woman gestured to a small wooden building on the opposite side of the street.

"There is a shop just there, but it isn't going to be open for a few hours" She said.

"Thank you, we can just stay around here for the moment" Raph replied. The woman smiled.

"Of course. I can let the owner know that you two will be coming in soon" She said.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. We can stay around here until that shop opens up" Raph replied. The woman smiled.

"Okay, I live just there," She gestured to a building near where we had come from, "Just come on in if you need help."

"Thank you so much." The woman turned and walked away. I looked at Raph with a questioning look. He looked back at me.

"What?" He said, shrugging his shoulders, "I wasn't seen and she was nice." I rolled my eyes and looked back to the shop the woman pointed out. If we could just get in without being seen, get some supplies and get out. A smile then split my face as an idea entered my head. I looked at Raph with an 'I have an idea' look. Raph looked at my face and shook his head.

"No, don't do it; it's too risky" He said.

"This isn't what I had in mind" Raph mumbled to me. I had just spent the past ten minutes explaining to Raph that he could use his ninja skills to sneak in to the shop, while I caused a distraction; get some supplies and meet me at the far edge of the town. I had done so through the use of writing in the snow. I smiled at him reassuringly. "I hope you know what you're doing" Raph said, as he climbed to the roof of one of the buildings. I walked out to the street and saw an unoccupied sled. I walked over to the dogs and let each of them sniff my hand before getting onto the back of the sled. I grabbed the leads and flicked them. The dogs started to run and I grabbed onto the bar quickly. The dogs raced down the street, causing a few people to yell and start the chase behind me. I placed the leads in one hand and flicked them harder. As the dogs ran, I was preparing myself to jump off of the sled. The sled raced out of the street and I jumped, making sure to land out of sight. I rolled in the snow and quickly stood up. I dashed behind one of the buildings and watched as the group of people raced after the dogs. I didn't waste much time in waiting around, I ran off to where Raph and I had agreed to meet up. I hid behind a tree, away from the sight of anyone looking for me. It was more like a few minutes, but it felt like forever waiting for Raph to show up. He jumped from one of the branches above me and held up a bag.

"Got everything" He said. I smiled. Raph grabbed my hand and walked me further up the mountain. We stopped when we couldn't see the town anymore. Raph opened the bag and handed me a pair of pants, a thermo shirt, a thick jacket with a hood and fur around the sleeves and neck and a pair of boots that was filled with fake fur. I walked to stand behind a thick tree and started to undress. After placing on each piece of clothing, I was a lot warmer. I picked up my dress and walked out. Raph was dressed in a thick green jacket with padding and a hood, blue pants and a pair of boots. I handed him the dress and he placed it into the bag.

"The woman said it would take at least three days to get to the lab, but if we travel all day it shouldn't take as long" Raph said. I nodded and knew it was going to be a tough journey just to get to the lab. Raph slung the bag over his shoulder and started to trudge up the mountain the woman had pointed us towards. I looked down the mountain before following. We trekked for the next few hours in silence, stopping only a few times for me to rest. As we trekked we walked further into the forest on the mountain. We made it about halfway by the time the sun was falling. I was panting a little and Raph stopped. He turned to me.

"We should rest here for the night" He said. I nodded and looked to see if Raph had any kind of shelter in the bag he had. He pulled out one tarp and some rope. He handed it to me and tossed the bag onto the ground. "Tie that tarp between a few of the trees and I'll collect some logs to use for the base of the shelter." I nodded and walked towards a few trees I assumed would carry our weight. I put each of the ends to a thick branch and tied them securely with the rope. By the time I had finished, Raph had come back with a lot of logs. He started to tie them just as the last of the sunlight faded. He finished and we climbed into the shelter. We lay back to back as we tried to get some sleep. I crossed my arms across my chest and tucked my head down, so that my chin was touching my chest. I yawned and shut my eyes. I let sleep over come me.

By morning, I was worn out and not wanting to walk at all. Raph had to practically kick me out of the shelter just to wake me up. Raph packed everything up and placed the logs in a pile between some trees. We started to walk up the mountain. My legs screamed in protest, but I ignored them. Raph refused to slow down, so I matched my speed to his. Raph refused to stop until we had reached the peak of the mountain. He looked up.

"The lab is just up there" He said, pointing to something shiny in the distance. I looked up and saw a grey facility. I smiled. I was so close to the antidote I could almost taste it. Raph and I walked up the hill slowly, making sure that no one was going to see us. We stopped just below the lab and Raph looked around.

"There seems to be no one here" He commented. We walked right up to the front doors and opened them. The entire lab was dark inside. Raph unsheathed his Sais and walked in carefully. I felt around a wall until I felt something that felt like a switch. I casually flicked it and lights flooded the facility. Raph turned to me, with a glare evident on his face. I shrugged my shoulders and walked further in. leading up was a large steel staircase that spiralled and seemed to go on forever. In one of the floors above us, I could hear yelping of dogs as if they were in pain. I walked over to the stairs and started to climb them. I made it at least halfway to the next floor when Raph jumped out of nowhere and landed right in front of me. He sighed and walked ahead of me. As we continued, the yelping dogs were getting louder. I moved over to a door on the fourth floor and opened it. The dog yelps filled my ears and I jumped. I moved into the room and looked at each of the creatures in the cages. Each of the animals had pieces of their coats missing and looked ill. Some were missing parts of their bodies and others were bandaged too tightly that it looked as if their limbs were losing circulation in them. I moved between the cages and listened to the mournful howls and cries of each animal. I stopped at the end of the room and saw a large container that smelt of death. I quickly turned away and moved out of the room. I opened another door and saw many tubes and beds. In some of the tubes was a thick red substance that looked like blood. Walking out of the room I saw Raph disappear into another room further ahead. I raced forward to try and catch up. I entered the room and saw a laboratory. Inside were many tables, each holding vials and small containers with liquids inside them. Raph was over at a table reading through a bunch of papers and files. I walked up to him and started to read over his shoulder. I scanned each page then read a word on a post it note on one of the files. Here. I grabbed the file and lifted the post it note.

_The subject shows signs of improvement after being given the antidote. The subject can make noises again and is able to speak. For safety reasons the antidote is to be moved to a more secure laboratory by next Thursday. _

I re-read the small piece of information then looked at the date. It was written on the Thursday of last week. I shoved the file in front of Raph's face and he read it.

"That explains why everything is so quiet. We have to find what they are travelling in and stop them long enough to take just one vile of antidote" He said. I nodded and we both ran out of the building. Raph led the way around to the side and saw a few vans. He opened one and started to pull some wires and twist them together. Almost at once, the car roared to life and we got in. Raph drove off and followed a set of fresh tracks in the snow. In the distance we could see some vans. Raph made the van move quicker and we gained speed on the others. We raced beside them and the windows of one of the vans wound down. Raph started to ram the van, trying to run it off the road. The van moved and tried to speed up so it could outrun us. Raph hit the back of the van, causing it to go sliding out of control on the icy road. The van skidded to a stop and Raph rammed his foot down on the breaks. The van we were in went ploughing head on into the other van. Our van stopped and we got out. Raph went to the people in the front seats while I went around to the back. I opened the wide doors and saw that the entire van was filled with wooden boxes; each labelled 'caution.' I went in and opened one of the crates. Inside was vials filled with blue liquids. I grabbed one and took it to the front of the van. I held it up for the driver and passenger to see. I then pointed to it and imitated a needle being shoved into my arm. The driver seemed shocked.

"You need that?" He asked. I nodded. Raph held up a Sai to the man's throat.

"Where are the needles?" He asked. The driver didn't make much of a move.

"The needle is in the crate at the side of the van labelled sharp" Replied the man. I quickly went back and searched. I found the box after five minutes and was in the process of opening it when I heard tires screeching. I looked up in time to see a truck skidding on the road. I plunged my hand into the box and grabbed a handful of needles. I jumped out of the van mere seconds before the van crashed into the other. I rolled to a stop on the ground. Before I could get up I heard the cocking of a gun. I looked up right into the barrel of one.

"Give us the needles and the vial and I'll let you go" Said a woman's voice. I looked up to the woman. She had long luscious golden hair that was curled and reached to the middle of her back. She had bright green eyes and a few freckles on her face. I clutched the objects tighter and she started to pull the trigger. I closed my eyes and waited for the shot. I then heard a sound of steel on steel and opened my eyes slowly. Raph had knocked the woman's gun from her hand and was just delivering a kick to her stomach. The woman grunted and landed a few feet away. Raph pulled me to my feet and we started to run down the hill at the edge of the road. Shots rang out and bullets hit the snow around near our feet. We didn't stop running until we reached the group of trees we were at the night before. I flopped to my knees in the snow and pulled out one needle and filled it with the blue liquid. I squeezed out any air that was inside the needle and placed the tip of the needle to my arm. I inserted it into my skin and squeezed. I could feel the liquid enter my body and I hoped we hadn't just risked our lives for nothing. A gun shot sounded and a piece of bark flew off the tree. Raph pulled me to my feet and I dropped the needles so we could run. We raced as fast as we could, heading right for the town that we had started in. Raph led me to a small alleyway between two buildings with a dumpster in it. He opened the lid and I jumped in. Raph followed quickly after and shut it quietly. We stayed in total silence. I could hear people in the alleyway searching.

"They came this way mam" Said a man.

"They have to be in the town somewhere, search around and report to me if you find them. They can't have gone far" Replied a woman. Sounds of footsteps left the alleyway and we let go of the breathes of air we had held onto. I leant back against the dumpster.

"Their gone" I said. Raph turned to me.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Their gone" I replied. Then it clicked. "I can speak!" I exclaimed. Raph smiled.

"We should stay in here for the moment. We have no idea where the humans are and we need to catch a plane out of here before tomorrow" He said. I nodded.

"Alright, but what are we going to do during that time?" I asked. Raph shrugged.

"Just wait it out and think about how dead we are going to be once Splinter notices we left without the others" He said, with a shudder. I laughed nervously.

"Yeah he would probably kill both of us. But we couldn't have waited. They were already moving everything by the time we got there." Raph leant his back against the side of the dumpster and sighed. We stayed in silence for a while and I started to shiver. I curled myself into a ball and my teeth chattered. Raph moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm s…s...so cold" I chattered. Raph nodded and started rubbing his hands on my arm. I felt myself go red at the closeness between the two of us. I glanced at Raph from the corner of my eye and saw he had a pale shade of pink crossing over his face. I smiled.

"You're blushing" I said. Raph turned to me and leant in. I tilted my face to meet his. We kissed and Raph gently pushed me down.

**{Caution sex scene approaching, if you don't like it then skip ahead to the next set of bold writing}**

I wrapped my arms around Raph's neck as he kissed me gently. He had both of his hands and legs on either side of my body. Raph shifted his weight to his knees and hands, in an attempt to not cause me much pain by leaning his entire body onto me. I pulled Raph closer to my body and he pressed his lips to my neck. I tilted my head to one direction and let him bite my skin gently. Raph brought one hand down and started to slowly unzip my jacket. He moved his hand inside it and explored my breasts. My breath caught in my throat as his hand trailed its way down to my stomach than my pants. He slid my pants down to my ankles then tossed them to the side. Raph then took off his pants and pressed his body closer to mine. He slowly eased himself inside me and I flung my head back. Our breathing became shorter and quicker as Raph started to get into a rhythm. He silenced my sounds with kisses. Raph took hold of my wrists and held them above my head. He moved his head to my neck and kissed. He then trailed his lips down to my chest. Raph moved my shirt to above my breasts and brought his lips to the bare skin just above them. His tongue swirled around, leaving a small amount of saliva behind. Tingles coursed through my spine and towards where Raph's tongue had been just moments ago. I bit my lip in an attempt to stop any noises of pleasure from escaping my mouth. Raph kept his tongue lingering on my skin and trailed it down to my naval. He swirled his tongue around it before biting my skin gently. I groaned in pleasure. Raph went back into a rhythm and his breathing became quicker as his body prepared to insert his seed inside me. I arched my back as Raph thrust himself inside me harder. He gathered his breath before rolling off of me and laying beside me.

**{End of scene}**

Raph cuddled me from behind and nuzzled his mouth into my neck. I placed my arm over his and moved closer to his body. We lay in silence for a few moments then heard a shout. Raph quickly sat up.

"Get dressed" He ordered. I obeyed and looked at him wondering what had gotten into him. Raph then opened the lid and we got out. We both covered our heads with our hoods and walked towards the plane runway holding hands. We got onto the plane by sneaking onto the cargo hold and keeping quiet. The plane ride back was awkward; although Raph looked happier than he had been in a while. Neither of us spoke for a while, unsure of what to say to one another. By the time we reached New York, it was the early hours of the morning and we were wanting to leave each other alone for a while. We walked back towards the lair and refused to look at each other in the eye. I looked at Raph every now and then. He seemed to be growing more and more annoyed with every glance. Finally he turned to me and grabbed my arm.

"Alright, what is it?" He snapped. I was taken aback.

"Raph are you alright? You've been silent since Alaska" I replied. Raph let go of my arm and turned his head.

"What kind of stupid question is that? I'm perfectly fine."

"Why didn't you say anything on the way back here?"

"Did you think I wanted us to be seen by anyone on the plane?" I glared.

"There was no one near us to have seen us if we spoke" I snapped.

"It was the proper thing to do" Raph growled back.

"No! The proper thing to do would have been to talk. It would have been more comforting."

"I should not have done that to you in the first place. It was a mistake on my half." I clenched my fists.

"A mistake? A mistake! How can you say that when not only a few hours ago…"

"Don't you start. Let's just get back to the lair and deal with Splinter."

"So you want to run away? What happened to you? You are not the same…" Raph snapped his hand around and backhanded me in the side of my face. I blinked a few times and stared at him blankly, tears forming in one eye. He was shaking in anger and trying hard to not hit me again.

"Just drop the subject. The moment we are back at the lair, I am arranging you to go back to Casey's place. There will be no more discussion on it" He snarled. I nodded my head slowly and Raph walked towards the lair. The moment we got in, Raph was bombarded by his brothers. As he was busy explaining what happened, I snuck away to the training area and sat down in the furthest corner from the door. I buried my head in my knees and thought about everything. I wondered why Raph was so protective of me and why he would actually hit me. My cheek still stung. I wiped away any tears that had sprung to my eyes and crossed my legs. A stick hitting concrete sounded in the room and I looked up. Splinter was walking over to me and I swallowed. He sat beside me and I turned my head away so I wouldn't be seen as weak.

"I told you that it was a bad idea to go" Splinter said.

"I know, but I have my voice back. So it was worth the risk" I replied.

"Did anything else happen during the trip?" I shook my head.

"Nothing happened" I said.

"Why do you have a red mark on your cheek? Has someone hit you?" I wheeled my head around and stared at Splinter.

"Look, it's none of your business. I don't have to say anything, just drop it" I snapped, then instantly regretted it. Splinter's eyes turned cold for a second then went back to being calm.

"I know I may not be able to replace any one of your family members, but I see you as a daughter. I just want you to be safe and to be able to tell me anything" He said.

"You see me as a daughter?" I asked. Splinter nodded.

"Yes, I have seen it for quite some time now and I just want you to know that I always have an ear open to listen to your problems, no matter what they may be" He said. Tears pricked at my eyes and I lunged forward. I hugged Splinter as tears streamed down my face. He patted me back as I wept.

"I'm so sorry I went against you," I said, "I know it was wrong but I had to. The antidote was already being transported by the time we got there. We had no time to wait."

"I know, Raphael has already explained everything and told me that it was all his idea to go. He asked me to not blame you for anything." I looked up.

"Really? I thought he didn't like me."

"He may seem rough on the outside, but he has a heart of gold." I sat up and smiled.

"Thank you Splinter. I should probably head back to the others soon" I said. Splinter rose and I followed suit.

"Don't strain yourself to fit in here. Just be yourself and everything will be alright" He said. I nodded.

"Thank you for everything" I said.

**(Sorry for the late update, but I have been busy with preparing for exams and stuff.)**


	17. Not Good

**Chapter 17**

Two days after coming back from Alaska, I was walking down the street heading towards April's apartment. It had taken a little begging for Splinter to let me head out after I had disobeyed him before. I was happy about being let out for a while that I was sure I wasn't going to be captured again. I entered April's apartment and walked over to the counter in the second hand shop. April saw me and smiled.

"Hello, how are you today?" She asked, getting out from behind the counter and giving me a hug. I hugged back.

"I'm good, how's everything going for you?" I asked. April l went over to a box near a shelf and started to unpack some things from it.

"Everything is great. I heard from Splinter that you had been grounded" She said. I nodded my head a little.

"Yeah, I was; but I had begged him to let me out for a little while" I replied.

"What did you do to get yourself grounded in the first place? Splinter was a little hush hush on the details." I went over to the box and started to help unpack.

"I went to Alaska with Raph to get an antidote for my voice" I said.

"If you went all the way there, it's no wonder you were grounded. What about Raph."

"Splinter wasn't as lenient as he was with me. Raph is to be stuck underground for the next month, which would make it hard for the night watches his brothers have to do." I placed a wind up carousel on the shelf and bent down to get another item from the box. I dusted it off with my hand then placed it on the shelf.

"What do you plan to do after leaving here?" April asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I may head straight back or possibly head to Casey's. After all, Raph wants me to stay there" I half mumbled back. "April?"

"Yeah, what is it?" She replied. I grabbed another ornament and dusted it. I stared down at it, turning it over in my hands.

"What would you do if someone you liked shared their...feelings, but then told you that they didn't want to continue the affection afterwards and said they regretted everything that happened between the two of you?" I asked. April stopped unpacking and turned towards me.

"Has it happened to you?" She asked. I bowed my head, letting my hair slide over the top of my face before nodding. "If it happened to me, I would give myself some time to think then I would try to keep myself busy by staying as far away from whoever it was that broke my heart" She continued. I placed the ornament on the shelf.

"So what I should do is just keep myself as busy as possible to stop myself from thinking about him?" I asked. April nodded.

"It would be best" She said. I tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Thank you. I should try that out" I said.

"Who is this person?" April asked, unpacking the last of the ornaments.

"I don't really want to say" I replied.

"There, the shelves are complete. Would you like to come upstairs for something to eat or drink?" April asked. I shook my head.

"No, I should head back soon. Everyone might start to worry" I said, with a smile. April grinned.

"Whenever you need someone to talk to, you that isn't male or a mutant, my door is always open" She said.

"Thank you so much, I'll see you later" I replied. I walked out of the store before stopping right away. I glared at the person standing in front of me and tightened my fists into balls.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled, trying to keep my voice low and from attracting too much attention. James walked towards me, an arm wrapped in a bandage. His grin becoming more vile.

"Come now, is that any way to treat an old friend?" He asked. I crossed my arms.

"How would you define treating and old _friend_? Last I checked, you wanted me to go crawling back to you and live a caged life. Excuse me for not being friendly" I snapped. James laughed.

"I guess this is the best I have to do. But still I need you to come with me" He said.

"I am not going with you." James walked closer until he was right in front of me. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.

"It wasn't a request" He said, coldly. I glanced down at the gun and he linked an arm in mine. He walked me down the street and towards a large building. We walked through the car park and towards an elevator. James pressed a button leading to one of the top floors. Once the elevator stopped, James dragged me out and we walked towards a door at the end of the corridor. James opened the door and pushed me in. I spun around, just as James was locking the door.

"Okay, you led me here; now how about you tell me what's going on?" I asked. James sat down on an old couch, still pointing his gun at me.

"Sit" He commanded. I sat next to him and he shifted so he looked more comfortable. "I think you know why I am here," He said, "The last time we met; you weren't exactly what I would call friendly. You remember what you did?" I smirked.

"Should I really care what I did? It's in the past and there is nothing that is going to change it."

"That much may be true, but there are ways to teach you a lesson you will help me to feel better." I frowned as my mind thought of many things that could happen. James tucked his gun inside his jacket and stood up. He walked over to the mantel piece and leaned his back against it. "Now, what am I going to do with you? You have made an enemy with Shredder and he hired me to make you regret everything." James moved towards me and leaned in, using the back of the couch as support. His arms were at either side of my head as his face moved to only inches in front of mine. I moved as far back as the couch would let me and stared directly into James' eyes.

"Look, I don't know how much you know about this Shredder person; but I don't want you to be used by him" I said. James smirked.

"Me getting used? I was hired as a way to keep you busy for a while, while he lures the turtles out and destroys them. He told me to keep you busy by _any means _necessary and he didn't care if you lived or not" He said. I punched a hand out, catching James in the chest. He grunted a little and took a few steps back. I used the opportunity to spring from the couch and start moving backwards toward the door. James turned to me, hatred shining through his eyes. He pulled out the gun and fired one shot. Pain flared through my thigh and I fell to the ground, screaming. James quickly ran over and covered my mouth with his hand. "Hush, do you want to wake up everyone?" He asked, venom emerging from his mouth. I clutched my leg and held my tongue. James picked me up and walked me over to the bed room in the back. He tossed me onto the bed and shut the door, all the while watching me. I sat up and James smiled.

"I think it's time for your punishment" He said, moving towards me.


	18. Stomach Flu or Something Else?

**Chapter 18 **

**(Sorry for the late update, but I haven't really had much inspiration lately and I am in holiday mode, so I will try my best to get up the chapters for you guys. Thank you for being patient *bows* )**

I lay on the bed, huddled into a ball as silent tears ran down my face. All I could think of was the bruises that had formed on my arms and legs, the throbbing pain from the abuse and the dirty feeling I felt on my body. The wound in my leg didn't have any feeling left anymore. I shivered from the cold air that was washing over the areas of my skin that was showing through my torn clothes that were only just managing to stay together from a few pieces of fabric and strings. I stared at the far wall, ignoring everything that James was doing in the kitchen. I heard a sizzling sound and delicious smells wafted into the room. My stomach grumbled and I curled into an even tighter ball. A faint light shone in through a window near my head and I looked out of it. I stared at the orange tinge coming over the sky as the morning came closer. James started humming a tune that sounded familiar.

_"Tristan, get out and run. Run and don't look back; we'll take care of everything else" _Came a voice to my head. I wondered who the voice belonged to; but I didn't care as the voice gave me strength. I stood up and walked over to the window. I pressed my hands on it and started to open it slowly. It opened with ease and climbed out onto the small ledge that would have been used for flower pots, had a woman lived alone in the building. I edged my way across to another window, trying to find a way down. I kept reminding myself not to look down. A little gust of wind blew over me, threatening to knock me off the building's edge. Looking over, I saw another building close by that I could jump to. I took a few deep breaths and prepared myself. I jumped. Air whistled past my ears as I sailed through the air. I brought my hands in front of me and grabbed the window sill of the building and felt my body smack into the side of it. Using my feet, I tried to push myself up so that I could reach safety. My feet kept slipping and not able to find any grip. My fingers started to slip. My breath caught in my throat. I grew more frantic as I clung on for dear life. I shut my eyes and wondered if I really wasn't going to make it.

"Miss, are you alright?" Asked a voice from above me. Slowly I looked up and saw a man in his thirties with light blonde hair and green eyes.

"Of course I'm not alright, please bring me up" I replied, with a slight tone of fear to my voice. The man gave me a hand and I quickly took it with one of mine. The man lifted me into the apartment room and I slunk to the ground, breathing heavily.

"What were you doing out there?" Asked the man, shutting the window.

"Jumping from one building to the next is not very fun" I mumbled, calming my heart rate.

"What are you a thrill seeker?" I shook my head.

"No, just trying to find safety." The man shrugged.

"Would you like a glass of water?" He asked. I nodded.

"Please" I replied. The man went off somewhere in the building and I heard a tap running. He returned not long after and handed it to me. I sipped at it, before deciding I should start heading back to the lair. I skulled the remainder and stood up shakily.

"Thank you for saving me, but I should start heading home. My friends would be a little worried" I said.

"Before you go, do you want some clothes? You seem to be wearing something that a homeless person would wear." I looked down and noticed my lack of clothes. I blushed heavily and nodded, turning my head away. The man turned and walked away, only to come back with a black track suit. "It's not much, but it should do for someone who does what you do" He said. I took the clothes and thanked him. I went to his bathroom and changed. The clothes were a little loose, but I didn't mind. I got out of the bathroom and walked out of the man's apartment. I headed straight out of the building and down the street, hoping to get lost in the large crowd. I kept a fast pace, pushing my way past anyone who was going too slowly. A few people swore at me, but I kept moving, knowing full well what could happen if James found me. I ducked into a few stores, hoping to throw off any followers I might have had following me. It took me nearly the whole day just to make it back to the sewer entrance I was most comfortable going into. I climbed down the ladder and walked through the sewers, taking the path I usually took. In no time at all I had made it to the outside of the lair. I was about to open the entrance, when I thought better. I turned and walked away towards April's apartment. I avoided any person I could as I made my way through the streets above the sewers. By the time I made it to April's apartment, the sun was blaring down its midday rays. I walked right into the store and looked around. April was busy helping a customer. I hung back near the shadows and stayed out of everyone's way. The customer left and April made her way over to me.

"Sorry, but I am a little busy today; would you like to wait upstairs?" She asked. I nodded and went towards the stairs. I climbed up and went straight to the kitchen table. I sat down and buried my head in my hands. Silent tears crawled down my eyes, as I tried to forget everything. My stomach then started to feel as if it was bubbling. I knew the feeling all too well and made a dash to the bathroom. I retched in the sink, only glad that I had made it in time. I kept retching until I was just dry heaving. I washed whatever remains was left in the sink down the drain and stood up. I looked at myself in the mirror and found I looked dreadful. I splashed some water on my face and made my way back to the kitchen. I walked over to the couch and lay down on it. I closed my eyes for a moment and turned my head away from the back of the couch. I shifted to my side and tried to get some sleep.

I was asleep for only a few minutes, when I was shaken awake. I blinked my eyes open and was staring into the face of April.

"Hey are you alright?" April asked. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"April? Sorry, I haven't been feeling well ever since I returned from Alaska. I don't know if I had enough sleep or not" I replied.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the lair?"

"I er...needed some time to...myself for a while. Is it alright if I stay here for a moment?"

"Stay here for as long as you need." I smiled weakly.

"Thank you so much" I said, "I promise I will be out of hair as soon as possible."

"Hey, would you like something to eat? I am ordering pizza" April replied. I shook my head.

"Sorry, but I'm not feeling too well. I don't think I should eat anything right now."

"Well, if you ever get hungry there is always food in the fridge."

"Thank you; I'll try to eat something later." April turned away and picked up her phone. I felt my stomach start to bubble again. I jumped off the couch and made a mad dash to the bathroom. I retched into the sink.

'What is wrong with me?' I thought to myself, as I heaved again. After my heaving stopped, I once again rinsed the remains down and turned; meeting a concerned face of April. She crossed over to me and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah; sorry about that, but like I said before, I'm not feeling too well" I replied.

"How long has it been since you returned back home?"

"It's been about four days."

"Come on; I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I don't need to go; I'm just a little unwell. It happens to everyone every now and then."

"I don't care. You may have caught something foreign in Alaska and it's affecting your immune system."

"But..."

"No, we are going now." I sighed as I gave up arguing; for now. April picked up her phone and dialled a number.

"You're not telling the turtles are you?" I asked. April shook her head.

"Casey" was the only reply she gave. April went away from me as she asked Casey to come and stay at her house while she took me to the hospital. I stared out the window of her apartment while I waited for Casey to arrive. A face appeared at the window and I screamed, while jumping back. The window opened and Casey walked in.

"Calm down, it's just me" He said, closing the window behind him.

"Even if it wasn't you, why doesn't anyone ever use the door anymore?" April asked from behind me. Casey smiled.

"Don't you have to take her to the hospital?" He asked, pointing at me.

"Just take care of the place. Pizza is on the way and _please _don't destroy anything this time" April said. Casey saluted with his index and middle finger.

"Yes sir...er mam" He said.

"Come on Tristan" April said, gently taking my arm and leading me to the stairs. I followed along behind her obediently, not making any form of conversation that could lead to any argument before we got to the hospital. We took the subway, which took us just a few blocks away from the hospital and we walked the rest of the way. We entered the large white building and April went straight up to the front desk to ask if there were any doctors that were free soon. We were in some luck as there was going to be one doctor that had a free spot just before his break, which we could get into. The woman behind the desk asked us to wait patiently while the doctor finished with his other patient. April sat down on one of the chairs at the left of the desk while I went to get a glass of water. I sat down and sipped the water from my small white plastic cup. While we waited, April read a magazine on the table in front of us. I nervously tapped my fingers on my knees and stared out of the doors to the street outside. I prayed that no one would tell the turtles or Splinter that I was ill. When I thought everything was going to stay quiet, a few children started an argument about who would have which toy from the toy box near the back corner of the waiting area. The noise started to rise as an old woman nearby started to scold the children, before getting into an argument with the children's parents. The voices grew louder which only added to the stress I was feeling. The time didn't seem to be going by very fast; in fact it almost appeared to stop all together. I tried my best to ignore all the noise, but all it seemed to accomplish was making my anger go through the roof. Names were called as I waited, but none were mine. Just when I was about to snap at everyone, my name was called. I stood up, April following alongside me. We followed the doctor into a small room with a bed, desk and a few chairs. Around the room were various posters and doctor equipment. The doctor gestured for us to sit down. We obeyed. The doctor started to type something onto the computer sitting on the desk, before turning to us and smiling.

"What may I do for you today?" He asked.

"I have just recently come back from Alaska and April thinks I may have caught something while over there as I haven't been feeling very well" I replied, before April could say anything. The doctor typed something else onto the computer. He then turned to me.

"How long ago did you get back from Alaska?" He asked.

"Roughly four days" I replied.

"Alright, would you mind if I take some blood samples?" I shook my head.

"I don't mind; just as long as it proves there is nothing wrong with me and I just have a stomach bug." The doctor stood up and left the room. I stared around the room for a moment before the doctor walked back in, shutting the door behind him. He carried a tray holding a needle, some cotton balls, a bandage and a container. He set the tray down and picked up the needle. He took off the cap and moved towards me. He stuck the needle into my arm and started to draw blood. He didn't stop until he filled the needle. He took the needle out and quickly placed a cotton ball at where he had injected me. I applied pressure to it and waited.

"If you two would just wait here, I can go and get this tested for any disease or stomach flu that you may have" The doctor said. I nodded and he left. A small ringtone sounded. April unpocketed a small device that looked like a cell phone. She answered it and Donnie's face appeared on the small screen.

"Donnie, what up?" April asked.

"Casey just told us that you and Tristan are at the hospital. Is everything alright?" He asked. April nodded.

"Yeah, we are just giving her a check up to see if there is anything that may explain as to why she hasn't been feeling well. The doctor just went off to do some tests" She replied.

"Can you give me a call back when the test have finished? Everyone here is worried about her; especially Raph."

"Sure thing, but Tristan may not want me to call if it's something bad." Donnie nodded.

"I understand, but still can you call me either way?" He asked.

"I'll try," April replied, "We have to go now, the doctor may be back at any time."

"Okay, bye." The screen showed static and April pocketed the device. Five minutes afterwards, the doctor entered the room with a sheet of paper. He closed the door and sat down.

"The good news is that you haven't caught any stomach bug" He said, placing the paper on the desk.

"What's the bad news?" April asked, concern starting to form on her face.

"Well it's not always bad news. But have you had intercourse lately?" He asked, looking at me. I stared at him with shock.

"You're not suggesting that I'm..." I started. He nodded.

"Your blood test came back positive for hCG. How long ago did you have intercourse?" I turned my head so that I was facing away from both the doctor and April.

"I would rather not say" I replied.

"That's fine, but I am going to prescribe you to a few medications to keep your energy and iron levels up" He said, writing down something onto a slip of paper. He tore it off and handed it to me. I took the slip of paper and folded it in half. "Is there anything you would like to ask me?" He asked. I shook my head, my body starting to feel numb. "Well, I hope you are feeling better soon. Also I would recommend eating something when you get home." I stood up and quickly walked out of the room, April right behind me. I got out onto the street and a few blocks away before April grabbed my arm.

"What were you thinking? Running off with some boy overseas; you could have been hurt or worse" She snapped. I wheeled around and looked her dead in the eye.

"It wasn't _some boy"_ I hissed back.

"Who was..." She started, before clasping a hand to her mouth, "Raph?" I turned away and wrapped my arms over my stomach.

"Look he doesn't know and I don't want him to find out either" I said, calming my voice down. April took a deep breath.

"You will have to tell him sometime. What's he going to say when he notices your stomach start to expand?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just don't know anymore. I don't know if I should be happy or upset about this, but I don't want anyone to know" I replied, my voice on the verge of breaking to the tears building up in my eyes. April moved towards me, but I took a step back. "I just need to be alone" I said.

"Tristan..." April started. I shook my head, turned and ran away as fast as I could. April shouted my name from behind me. I didn't stop even as I dodged in and out of people in an attempt to lose April. I stopped when I was away from the large crowd. I breathed a little and looked behind me. A tear escaped my eye and I quickly brushed it away. I turned around and continued to walk away. I climbed a building using the fire escape at the side of the building. I reached the roof and sat on the edge of the concrete barrier surrounding it. I stared out to the streets and hugged my stomach tighter. I wasn't sure if the child I was carrying was Raph's or James'. I hung my head low and wanted someone nearby to talk to. Tears escaped my eyes and I silently cried, wishing for something good to come about.

**(Yes I know that conception takes about 6-10 days, but I didn't have much inspiration other than this. Please don't hate me for not putting in the correct times and everything.)**


	19. That's Surprising

**Chapter 19**

I hadn't returned to the lair in almost a week. I refused to go to April as she would encourage me to get an abortion without anyone else knowing about the child I was carrying. I had taken to stealing food from markets to feed myself for the duration of the time that I was living on the streets. I made sure that I was getting enough fluids to keep myself hydrated and I was sleeping in the park on a bench. It wasn't really a life, but it was the best I could do considering my situation. I had taken to singing in the street for what little money could be made and I started going by the name Roxanne Winters to avoid detection from anyone I knew. It didn't take me long to get used to my new name; and soon I was using my new name for everything. It was only today that I had heard of a place that took in people with no homes and no money. I was making my way there, following another person that had no home or money either. I had asked him the night before if he knew of somewhere and he agreed to take me there, so long as I didn't move too far away from him when we left for the building. He took me to a large concrete building that looked more like a mental institute than anything else. We walked in through the front doors and I looked around. At the far end was a long table which had a large amount of foods on it and some people behind it serving the food to people. Scattered around the room were picnic tables and chairs, which could seat at least six people. Most of the tables were occupied by people, except for a few tables near the back. The man that took me along left to the food table to get something to eat. I made my way over and lined up behind a young child. I grabbed a plate from the edge of the table and shuffled along behind the child. The people behind the table, serving the food, were nice enough to ask me how I was going. I replied back with short answers, trying my best to be kind. I sat down at one of the empty tables and started to eat, barely making any eye contact. I covered the view from the corner of my eyes so I would be able to see anyone watching me. I finished my plate and stayed seated for a few moments longer. I was about to stand when someone spoke to me.

"Excuse me; are any of these chairs being reserved for anyone?" I looked up and saw a woman about the same age as what April was. I shook my head and held out a hand, offering the woman to sit wherever she liked. The woman set her plate down and sat down opposite me. I figured it rude to leave since she just sat down. I shifted so it looked like I was just getting more comfortable, instead of leaving. The woman stabbed a plastic fork into her potato and placed it into her mouth. She looked up at me with a smile.

"If you don't mind my prying, why is someone as young as you living on the streets like this?" she asked. I looked at her.

"I had a normal life, but everything just went wrong after meeting a few...er people and ever since then I could not really live normally," I replied.

"So because of these people you have had to endure the harshness of the street life?"

"No, according to them I lost my memory and apparently I told them my mother died and I sacrificed my normal life style to give my brother the life I could never have." The woman held a look of sorrow.

"That must have been tough; most people here have run away from home or were kicked out. You may just have the most complicated story here," she said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But I can't let that stop me from being myself," I replied. The woman smiled again.

"So... uh... anything that I should know about?" she asked. I gave her a quizzical look. She pointed at my stomach that was hidden under the table. "I was just noticing your stomach. Is there any surprises on the way?" she asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Your stomach was bulging; I just thought I should make sure before jumping to any conclusions," she said, before getting up. "Congratulations by the way," she said, as she walked away. I looked down at my stomach and frowned. The woman was right. I was bulging more than I should have. I stood up and walked back over to the food table to hand my plate back. I gave it to one of the people, before walking out. I headed in one direction, not caring where I went while I thought. Why was it that my stomach was already bulging after only one week after finding out I was pregnant in the first place? I stopped moving and decided to head towards the hospital for a check up. I walked through the doors and towards the front desk. I went right up to the man behind the desk.

"Hello," he said, "what may I do for you today?"

"I just want to have a scan to make sure my child is okay," I replied. The man typed away at his computer.

"Are you experiencing any painful symptoms or side affects?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, this is my first child and I just want to make sure everything is okay," I replied.

"I can book you in for an appointment in five minutes, but it'll have to be very quick." I nodded.

"I understand; just as long as I am given the all clear."

"Please take a seat." I went over to the waiting area and sat down. I placed my hands together and started to fiddle my fingers together. The waiting room was quieter and I was trying my best to enjoy the peace, but my nerves wouldn't settle. It felt like a long time before my name was called. I stood up and walked over to the doctor, who led me to an examination room.

"Lie down on the bed please," she said. I obeyed and positioned myself on the bed so that I was comfortable. The doctor grabbed a tube of gel. "Can you lift up your shirt please." I complied and lifted my shirt so that it was just above my stomach. The doctor placed some gel onto my stomach then grabbed a scanner for the ultrasound. She placed the scanner onto the gel and moved it around. I turned my head to look at the images of my child on the screen. The doctor kept watching the screen clicking a mouse every now and then, before packing everything away and wiping the gel from my stomach.

"Everything seems fine," she said.

"What do you mean everything is fine?" I asked. She looked at me with a strange look.

"Your child is healthy for the four month mark," she replied. My eyes grew wide.

"Four months?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I have to go." I got off the bed and walked out of the hospital. I was speed walking towards April's house when I bumped into someone. I nearly fell backwards when a pair of arms caught me.

"You need to be more careful," said a man's voice. I looked up and saw a black haired man with blue eyes.

"Casey!" I exclaimed. Casey blinked down at me.

"Tristan? What are you doing here?" he asked. I smiled and stood up straight.

"I was going to April's; is she in?" Casey thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I can take you there if you want," Casey suggested.

"That would be great," I replied. Casey started to walk to April's apartment and I followed. The entire walk was quiet. By the time we got to April's apartment, there was some awkwardness between the two of us from the lack of conversation. I turned to Casey.

"Thank you for walking me here; I hope I didn't distract you from something important," I said.

"Na, see you around kid," he replied, turning and walking away; while giving me some sort of a wave. I walked to the front door of April's shop and tried to open it. The door wouldn't budge. I frowned then saw a small sheet in the shop window.

**_Gone for a few days, will be back soon._**

**_Sorry for the inconvenience._**

I turned around and wondered where April would go. My first thought was the turtle's lair. I sighed and started to make my way towards a man hole. I looked around behind me to make sure that no one was following me, before I went in.

My feet splashed on the small puddles lying around the concrete floors of the sewers. I kept glancing behind me every few seconds to make sure there was no one actually following me that I couldn't see before. I stopped at the wall that led to the lair and I stared at it for a moment. I was about to pull the lever to open the wall up, when the bricks started shifting to reveal the lair. Standing on the other side of the wall was Raph. He looked almost as surprised to see me as I was to see him.

"Tristan!?" he exclaimed.

"Hi Raph," I replied, looking down at the ground.

"Uh...what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I went to April's but she's not there; is she here by any chance?" Raph shook his head.

"Sorry, she was going to South Africa to collect some items for some guy."

"How about Donnie? Is he here?"

"He's in his lab. Did you want to come in?" I opened my mouth to speak, then closed it and nodded. Raph led the way inside and I followed. We walked towards the large room where Donnie's lab was. "Here is the lab, if he's not in there; I'll go and get him for you." I walked into the lab and found Donnie sitting at the table working on some paperwork; his back turned to me. I moved closer towards him, before stopping just behind him.

"Donnie?" I said. Donnie jumped a little and spun in his chair.

"Tristan!" he said, getting up from his chair and hugging me, "It hasn't been the same since you left. Raph has been moping for a while now and he hasn't had the same fiery temper he used to always have. How have you been?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I've been alright. I came here because I need a... er test," I said.

"What kind of test are we talking about here?" Donnie asked. I turned back to the door to make sure no one was standing in the doorway, before turning back.

"I am...pregnant," I replied, mumbling the word 'pregnant.'

"Really? Why did you need a test; did you have an ultrasound at the hospital?" I nodded.

"But the thing is, I am only a week into it and when I went to the hospital; they said that I was four months into it." Donnie gave me a puzzled look.

"That can't be right. Are you sure you're only a week into the pregnancy?" he asked. I nodded.

"Positive. It was around the same time that I was in Alaska." Donnie looked at me.

"Wait, you and Raph?" I turned my head away and gave a slight nod. "Wow, I didn't expect that; any way, let's see what I can do." Donnie went over to the door and closed it. He went back over to the desk and pulled out a testing kit. He then pulled back a sheet of plastic, suspended from the roof. Behind the sheet was a bed with some sort of straps. "Please make yourself comfortable. Don't mind the straps, we did have some problems in the past concerning ourselves." I nodded and climbed up onto the bed. I lay down on my back and stretched out. Donnie got a syringe out and let all the air escape out of it. He walked over to me.

"Would you mind if I take a small blood sample of the child?" he asked. I shook my head and lifted my shirt a little. I felt a small prick in my stomach as the syringe entered my skin. It only took a few seconds for Donnie to get the sample he wanted. The syringe left my skin and Donnie placed a cotton bud at the small needle hole I had. He tapped it there and I sat up, fixing my shirt. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and watched as Donnie placed the blood on a glass slide and looked at it through a microscope. I stretched the front of my shirt to hide the obvious bump I had as best I could. I stood up and looked over Donnie's shoulder.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen this kind of blood before," he replied, "Wait here. I'm going to get Raph." Before I could open my mouth to say something, Donnie had walked to the door, opened it and left. I turned, fear filling my body.

'He doesn't know. What should I do?' I thought to myself, my arms wrapped around my growing child. The door's hinges squeaked behind me and I spun quickly. Raph had come in, looking confused. Donnie grabbed a clean syringe and walked over to Raph, taking the safety cap off the needle.

"I need a blood sample from you," Donnie said, looking right at Raph.

"What for?" Raph asked.

"I just need to do a comparison between your blood and the blood sample I have now," Donnie replied. Raph looked at me.

"What's going on?" he asked. Donnie stuck the needle into Raph's arm and took a sample. He went over to the microscope and placed Raph's blood onto a glass slide and moved it under the scope. He kept moving each slid, comparing the two samples. "Donnie what is it?" Raph asked. Donnie either didn't hear him or just wasn't listening to anything to give a reply. Raph turned to me.

"Tristan, what's going on? Is there something wrong?" he asked. I turned to face him.

"Raph...I'm pregnant," I replied.

"What do you mean pregnant?"

"I am carrying a child and I think it's yours." Raph froze for a moment, staring at me blankly. I took a step towards him. "Raph, are you alright?" I asked. Raph blinked a few times before speaking.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"I am almost certain it's yours," I replied.

"Almost certain? Who else could be the father?" I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Just as I thought," said Donnie, breaking the silence. Both Raph turned to look at him.

"What is it?" we asked in unison.

"Raph's blood sample has a gene that makes his offspring grow at an unusually fast rate," Donnie replied.

"Would it continue once the child is born?" I asked. Donnie placed a hand on his chin.

"It is a possibility, but I am not entirely sure," he replied. A slight gasp came from the door. We all turned and saw Michey and Leo standing in the doorframe, looking at us with faces that were a cross between surprise and happiness. Raph's face grew a light shade of pink.

"So, you're going to be a father?" Michey said, with an awkward grin on his face. Raph glared at him.

"Michey, I swear you tell anyone else and you are so dead," he snapped. Mickey's grin faltered a bit before turning his head slightly to look at me. I shrugged my shoulders slightly.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We are going to have a meeting," Leo replied, kindly. We all filed out to the kitchen table and sat down.

"It's a good thing Splinter isn't awake. He'll have our hides," Raph mumbled, not looking pleased with what happened. I was sitting in a seat right next to Raph, regardless of the tension between us.

"Raph, what do you want to do with the child?" Leo asked.

"I want to get rid of it," he replied, "I don't want it around as it might be something that could be dangerous."


	20. Finally revealing the truth

**Chapter 20**

"What!?" I shouted, causing the four turtles to jump, "Why are you suddenly in charge of what's growing inside of me!?"

"I have just as much right as you to decide what I want to do with that thing!" Raph shouted back.

"_That thing_? This is your child we are talking about. Don't you care!?" I had risen from my seat at this point and had my hands fisted into balls; anger shaking my body. Raph seemed a little annoyed, while Donnie and Michey were looking a little scared. Raph rose from his seat and towered a little over me. I stared up at him, my anger diminishing a little.

"What if this child is dangerous? It could harm us as well as those on the surface," he said, anger flaring in his eyes. I glared.

"I don't care; it is still _my _child, regardless of whether you disown it," I snapped.

"Tristan; you keep this child and I won't ever let you come back to the lair," Raph finally snapped back.

"Do I want to know why you two are arguing?" asked a voice from the hallway leading to the bedrooms. We all turned to see Splinter. Raph and I turned away, not wanting to say anything. "Is anyone going to say anything?" Splinter pressed on

"Sensei, it's a little hard to explain," Leo replied, "and besides I shouldn't be saying anything when it's not my place." Splinter raised an eyebrow.

"All right, please continue with what you were doing," he said, turning to walk away.

"It's alright; I was just leaving," I said.

"Don't leave," Donnie said, "where are you going to stay?" I turned to him.

"It's alright, I'll be staying at April's apartment; you know the phone number for her house," I replied.

"April isn't at home."

"I know that; and I don't care, I'm staying there." Leo rose from his seat and walked over to me.

"Just stay with us until April gets back and then you can leave if you still feel like it," he said. I exhaled a large breath of air.

"Fine; but one decision about what I should do with the child then I am out," I replied, my voice calming down a bit. Leo nodded.

"That is acceptable. You can even have your old room back," he said, with a smile on his face. I half grinned back.

"Michey, aren't you supposed to be making dinner right now?" Donnie asked. Michey beamed.

"You're right. I'll go make something now," He said. Michey turned away and walked towards the kitchen.

"Donnie, could you go and see that Tristan has the right levels of iron and what not in her body to carry this child and have a safe birth?" Leo asked, turning to the purple head banded turtle; who then nodded and motioned for me to follow him. We walked to his lab and he grabbed a machine to test my blood pressure. He wrapped the strap around my upper left arm and turned the machine on. The strap started to tighten itself then slowly release the pressure. The numbers on the machine rose then fell before landing on 123/75.

"Your blood pressure seems to be normal," Donnie said, "Now all I have to do is run a few blood tests to make sure everything is normal." He took the strap off and grabbed a syringe. I rolled up my sleeve and held out my arm for him to draw blood. Donnie placed the needle to my skin and pierced it. I watched as the syringe vial filled with the thick red substance. Donnie took the needle out from my arm and placed a drop onto a glass slide.

"You should go and get something to eat," Donnie said, looking through his scope. I nodded and walked out of his lab. I headed towards the kitchen and met Michey. He was cooking something in a pot.

"Hey Michey," I said, "What are you cooking?"

"Just the usual," he said.

"Can I have a bowl when you have cooked it?"

"Sure, but are you sure you want it?"

"Yeah, just don't tell me what it is yet."

"Deal." Michey had a look of concern on his face as he decided I could have whatever he was making; more so to the fact that I wanted it. I watched Michey scurry around the kitchen, adding a few more ingredients into the pot. I then headed towards the table and sat down. I rested my head in my open palm and stared at the wood that was formed to make the table. I stared until I started to see small images in the wood pattern. A bowl slide in front of me. I looked up and smiled at Michey, who smiled back at me a little unsure.

"Enjoy," he said, "If you don't like it then just let me know. I'll be sure to make something better."

"Thank you," I replied, "I'll let you know if I want something else if I don't like this." Michey walked away and headed back towards the kitchen. I picked up my spoon and looked down at the substance in the bowl. It was green and appeared to be moving. I shoved the spoon into it and scooped up a small amount. I placed it into my mouth and started to chew. The taste was a little strange. I bit into something thin, which burst and tasted gooey. I swallowed and went for a second mouthful. Before long, I had finished the bowl and was really satisfied with it. I picked up the bowl and stood up. I headed towards Michey and held out my bowl.

"Could I please have some more?" I asked. Michey's eyes went wide before he nodded and slowly took my bowl. He filled it up and handed it back to me. I went back to the table and started eating. Footsteps sounded from the bedroom area and I glanced up. Raph was walking towards me. He sat down next to me and rubbed his head with one hand. He looked down at the table, opening and closing his mouth a few times. I swallowed my mouthful.

"Is there something you want to say?" I asked, coldly. Raph turned to me.

"I...I want to know how you're doing," he replied. I was a little taken aback.

"I'm...fine," I said.

"I was hoping we could talk this through. I mean, you are pregnant...this is my child. I was hoping we could discuss exactly what's going to happen once it's born." I put my spoon into the bowl and let go of it.

"What is there to discuss? You were the one wanting me to destroy it. Why should we talk about this now?" I snapped.

"Because," he let out a large breath of air, "I'm trying to be rational and think this through." I laughed.

"I'm sorry; you're trying to think rationally? This is coming from the one that stormed out of the room after picking yet another fight with me. You seemed more than pleased to not let this child live. Why should we talk?" I whispered, trying to not let anyone else overhear our conversation. Raph leant his head in closer to mine and whispered back.

"Tristan; listen to me...I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, but can't you just hear me out now?" he asked. I closed my eyes for a few moments then opened them again.

"Raph, I don't think I want to listen to you. I am so sick of...of trying to live a normal life after meeting you," I replied, tears forming in my eyes, "I just want to have this child and I want to have someone to help me with the kid. I also don't want this child to grow up and not know who its father is." A tear leaked down my face and I quickly wiped it away. I sniffed.

"Listen, I'm not entirely thrilled about the idea of having this child; but I want...I want you to be happy." Raph took my hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. I moved my hand out of his grip and pushed my hair back. I blinked my tears away and looked into Raph's golden eyes.

"I just need some time alone," I mumbled.

"Time alone? You went missing for a week. How much time do you need?" he asked.

"I don't know; I...I don't know. It's hard for me to do this; I...I just need a reason to keep living."

"A reason to keep living? The you I knew before already had a reason to keep living. Your brother was the only family you had left and you risked everything you had to make sure that he had a good and normal life. He was your reason to go on. Everything you went on for, does that mean nothing to you now?"

"I don't know what I was like before, but I had nothing to live for after losing my memory. I had _nothing_. The only thing I now have to live for is growing inside of me and I am scared," I said, hissing out the word 'nothing.'

"There is so much more to live for; why can't you just accept that?" Raph asked.

"Maybe because I don't want to accept it. I don't want to live for simple things like you do; I want to live for myself and not for things like everyone else has," I snapped back. Raph sighed, and then stood up. He walked to the back of my chair then leaned in to my ear.

"Just think about this for a moment. Once you decide to be an adult about this, come and talk to me," he said. He left the room and I heard the door to the lair open then close. I picked up my spoon and started to scoop up some more of my food so that I could eat. I felt guilt take over my feelings and I started to play with it. I would scoop it up then flip the spoon over and let my food splat back into the bowl. I threw my spoon down and pushed the bowl away. I placed my head in my hands and shut my eyes. I grabbed a few handfuls of my hair and took a deep breath before releasing it. I opened my eyes and picked up my bowl. I took it to the kitchen sink and rinsed out the contents down the sink. I placed the dirty dishes on the side bench and turned around. My head felt like it was spinning. I walked towards the room where Leo was training and knocked on the door.

"Hey, I'm going out for a while. I just need to get some air," I said. Leo stopped punching the punching bag and turned to me.

"Here take this," he said, fishing something out from his sash and tossed it to me. "Don't lose it and please be careful." I smiled and placed the shell-cell in my pocket.

"Sure thing. I will be back later; don't worry about me," I replied. I walked to the lair's entrance and opened the door. I listened to it shut behind me, before walking down the sewer to find a man hole that lead to the streets above. I found a ladder and proceeded to climb it. I came out at a small back street and replaced the man hole cover. I walked down the small and darkened street, trying to clear my thoughts. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that I was getting further and further away from the main street that I was usually near. A laugh came from my right. I turned my head in alarm to look. A man in his late twenties was there watching me carefully. I went past him quickly. It wasn't until I had reached a cross road, that I realised that I was lost. I stopped and turned to look back. I noticed a few people were starting to gather into a large group. I turned back and went down the street to my left. I quickened my pace, hoping to find something to tell me where I was. I quickly ducked into a doorway and hid in the shadows. I peered out and saw the group slowly walking down the street. I got back into the shadows and tried my best to not be noticed. I sank down to the concrete and placed my legs in a bent position. The footsteps of the group came closer. I shut my eyes waiting for the worst. The footsteps went right past where I was hiding and I opened my eyes. I peered out and saw the group vanishing down the next street. I stood up and stepped out of the doorway. I looked down each side of the street then followed the same path that the group had gone down. I reached the edge of the buildings and placed my body to it. I peered around the corner, keeping to the shadows as best as I could. The group wasn't too far away looking for me. I stepped back and almost instantly, a hand wrapped itself around my mouth and another went around my chest. I grabbed the arm around my chest and tried screaming. Not much sound came out. I was dragged away into a larger patch of shadow. I struggled.

"Calm down, would you?" a gentle voice said in my ear. I stopped and the hand was released from my mouth. I turned around and came face to face with Raph.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Raph took his hand away from my back.

"I needed to escape the lair for a while and I saw you being followed by those people. I figured I should stay nearby in case you got into trouble," he replied. I breathed out a breath of air.

"Raph, I just wanted to say...sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I should have listened to you in the first place. Can you forgive me?" I asked, looking down at the ground. Raph turned his head away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sure; why not?" he replied. I looked back to his face and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Yeah; let's get back to the lair. I think it's time we told Splinter." I nodded. Raph turned away and started to walk away. I followed after him. Raph led me back to the man hole cover and we went down. Raph led us back to the lair and we went in. We didn't waste any time in going to Splinter's room. Raph knocked on the door.

"Please come in," called Splinter's voice. Raph opened the door and we both went in. I shut the door behind us and we sat in front of Splinter. He had his legs crossed and his hands on each of his knees. His eyes were closed and his ear twitched a bit. He opened his eyes and his face crinkled into a smile.

"Hello you two," he said.

"Hello Splinter," I replied. Splinter uncrossed his legs and knelt down.

"May I help you with anything?" he asked. I glanced at Raph then turned back.

"We have something we have to tell you," I said.

**(sorry that it took so long to update; i had to find inspiration to write out the chapter. I hope you enjoy it :) )**


	21. The very end

**Chapter 21**

To be honest, I didn't expect Splinter's reaction when we told him about my being pregnant. I was expecting yelling and some kind of a lecture; instead he congratulated us and looked proud about it. He then insisted that I stay at the lair until the baby was born then decide what I wanted to do. I was still sitting at the couch my nerves not gone down for the last ten minutes as I tried to process everything. I had a cup of tea in my hands, a small mouthful being the only thing I took of it. Raph was sitting right next to me; looking as if a large amount of pressure had just been lifted from his shoulders. We sat in absolute silence as we listened to everyone else go about their usual business. I took another sip of my now cold tea and scrunched up my nose. I placed the tea on the arm of the couch and left it there. I crossed my legs and glanced at Raph from the corner of my eye. He was slouched back in the couch and looked somewhat happy. Michey's voice called from the kitchen saying that dinner was ready. Raph stood up and went to go over to the table. I moved my feet to the floor and tried to stand. I managed to stand up a little before falling back onto the couch. Raph walked over to me.

"Are you stuck?" he asked, a small grin appearing on his face. I looked up at him.

"No," I said, trying to stand again, "I'm just having a little..." after the fourth time trying to stand, I decided to confess. "Yeah, I'm stuck." Raph held out a hand and I took it. He lifted me to my feet with ease. I let go of his hand and the two of us walked over to the table. We sat down beside each other and waited for Michey to bring dinner over to the table. He set our plates down in front of us and I looked at the green slop. I picked up my spoon and dug it into the food. I placed the spoonful into my mouth and chewed slowly. Raph looked over to me then saw the food I was eating. He turned to Michey.

"What have you given her? Can't you see that is not something to give a human?! He snapped.

"Come on Raph, she actually asked for it last time," Michey replied.

"That's not the point-" Raph started.

"I actually like it," I stated, digging another spoonful.

"Do you even know what it is?" I shook my head.

"No, but if it's really that bad; don't you dare tell me." I took another mouthful. Raph shuddered and started to eat. In no time at all we had finished and I was starting to clear away the dishes. Raph walked over and started to help.

"Here let me take those," he said, trying to take the dishes from my hands.

"I'm fine," I replied. Raph grabbed hold of the side of the dishes.

"Please, just let me help you."

"I'm pregnant not injured just let me handle this by myself."

"Tristan, give them!" the two of us struggled for a moment before I let go. Raph fell to the ground, crushing the plates in his hands.

"Fine if you think I can't do a simple task take them!" I snapped, before turning and walking away. I went into the dojo and sat down watching Leo practicing his fighting and defence. I sighed and lay down on my back, looking at the roof of the lair. I closed my eyes for a moment then opened them again. I was staring into the golden eyes of Raph. He had knelt down above my head and had both arms on either side of my head. He had a small grin planted on his face.

"You really are troublesome," he said, playfully. I smirked.

"You still prefer me this way," I replied, softly. Raph leaned in and we kissed. A slight cough sounded from above us. We broke the kiss and looked up. Leo was standing there, his arms crossed.

"Not that it's not romantic or anything, but could you please find somewhere else to be; I have to practise," he said. We both smiled.

"Sorry Leo," we said at the same time. Raph stood up and helped me to my feet. We left the dojo and out of the lair. We held hands as we walked around in the sewers. Not a word was said between the two of us, but we felt totally at ease. We stopped at a grate that showed the city above the sewers and the night sky. A full moon shone brightly in the sky and a drizzle of rain landed on our faces. Raph wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his chest. I placed my head against his chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. It was slow and calming. I closed my eyes for a moment and just listened to the rain become heavier. The rain soaked through my clothes and I shivered a little as the water trickled down my back. Raph chuckled.

"Let's go back then?" he asked. I nodded.

"I love you," I said, glancing to his eyes. Raph looked down to me.

"I love you too," he replied. We shared a kiss and pulled each other as close as we could to one another.

Another two weeks had passed and my stomach had swollen to the size of a watermelon.I was sitting in April's kitchen having a cup of tea and talking about what names I wanted for the baby. We had run through a few names, but none had seemed right. I was also faced with the problem of where I was going to go once the child was born; as I had no home. I had my younger brother to stay with, but he had a family of his own and I didn't want to be a burden for him. I gently rubbed my stomach and wanted to know what I was going to do.

"Would you like another cup?" April asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yes please, I can get the milk for you," I offered. April smiled.

"It's no big deal, I can get it," she replied.

"If you're sure." I handed my cup over to her and lay back in my seat. A small pain shot through my stomach and I gasped. April looked over to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a kick. The child is going to be exactly like Raph," I replied. The door opened and Casey stepped in. He walked to the table and sat down, smiling at me.

"How's the mum to be?" he asked.

"The mum to be is fine," I replied. April brought the tea over and placed a cup in front of me. I took it and sipped.

"Do you want to come with me to get some groceries?" Casey asked. I nodded.

"Yes please," I replied, with a grin. After finishing my second cup, I stood up and waited for Casey. We walked out of the room and down the stairs. We got to the bottom three when a massive sear of pain shot through my stomach and I bent over, accidently bumping Casey; causing him to fall down the stairs and roll into a bench, knocking him out cold. I glanced at Casey and wondered if he was okay. I shuffled over to him and knelt down.

"Casey," I hissed, "are you alright?" I didn't receive an answer. I stood back up and noticed a patch of wetness right next to him. I shuffled towards the steps and started to take them one at a time. It took me almost half an hour to reach the top before the next searing pain started. I opened the door; tears in my eyes. April looked at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think the baby is coming," I managed to reply. I gripped my stomach and screamed. April quickly rushed to my side.

"Where is Casey?" she asked.

"I accidently knocked him down the stairs and he is out cold!" I yelled out. April grabbed her keys and we went down the stairs. She took one look at Casey and sighed.

"Leave him there, I'll call him later," she said. We went to her car and I got in. We drove towards the docks, hoping to get into the lair that way. We made it right to the door, when a ninja star embedded itself into the metal sheeting. The two of us spun around and saw about a dozen members of the foot clan. April stood in front of me, her arms outstretched.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me!" she yelled.

"April, don't," I said, before screaming as more pain started. I bent over and knelt on the ground. Tears streamed down my face. The foot clan moved forward and grabbed April, moving her away from me. April struggled but could do nothing. A shadow moved over me and knelt down in front of me. I looked up and recognised James. He tsked a little.

"Oh dear Tristan; what have you been doing?" he asked.

"None…none of your business," I snapped. James smirked.

"Maybe I should come and take you back. It might just jog your memory about everything," he said, gently taking my face in his hands.

"You will do no such thing," a voice said from behind the foot clan. Everyone turned and saw Splinter.

"I was hoping something would show up. Shredder would be most pleased about us bringing one of his enemies to him," James replied, standing up. Splinter walked up, keeping a calm expression. The foot clan let go of April and attacked Splinter. April went right over to me and knelt down beside me.

"It's okay, it'll be over soon," she whispered to me.

"It had better be!" I started to take deep breaths to try and ease the pain, but nothing seemed to work. It wasn't long before Splinter was beside us. He helped April pick me up and take me into the shed. We travelled into the lair and Splinter took me to my room. He placed me onto my bed and asked April to take my bottoms off and place a sheet overtop, while he tried to get hold of the four turtles. April did as she was asked and took my hand.

"Where's Raph?" I asked, "He should be here."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," April replied, trying to calm me down. Splinter walked back into the room and knelt down beside me.

"I can't get into contact with my sons; you'll just have to be patient until I can reach them," he said.

"I don't want to wait! Get them here now!" I shouted, before sobbing. April stood up.

"I'll try to reach them," she offered. Splinter grabbed a small cloth and wiped away the sweat from my forehead. We didn't say anything for a moment, until my next contraction started. I screamed and moved my chest out.

"Get this thing out of me!" Splinter wiped my head again.

"Please wait. We need Donatello's help," he said. I panted. April stepped into the room and smiled.

"I managed to get hold of Donnie, he should be here soon," she said.

"Good," I said, weakly. "It seems strange that the child wants to come out early."

"We'll get Donnie's help and everything should be fine," April replied, rushing back to my side. The door opened again and the four turtles walked in, accompanied by Casey.

"Dude, you look awful," Michey stated. I quickly picked up a pair of high heeled shoes and threw one right into Michey's head, the heel stabbing him and making him bleed a bit. I then threw one at Raph, hitting him straight in his forehead.

"Your late!" I yelled out. Donnie rushed to me and started to check everything was normal.

"Everything is perfectly normal," he said, "Try doing short breaths until I can say you can push." He then demonstrated and I clenched my teeth. Pain shot through me again, sending me screaming. Donnie turned to everyone.

"You all need to leave," he said. As everyone turned, I picked up a runner and threw it at the back of his head.

"Shut up!"

"She's deadly accurate with those," Leo said. I threw another runner, aiming for him; but he ducked and it hit Casey.

"I want Raph in here," I sobbed. Raph sat beside me and held my hand. Everyone else left except Donnie and Splinter. He lifted the sheet and glanced.

"I need you to push," he said. I pushed and held my breath at the same time. I stopped and panted.

"Good, I can see the top of his head. I need another big push." I sucked in a large breath and pushed again. I screamed then fell back into my pillows. I clenched Raph's hand and looked up at him. He looked down at me concerned. I smiled trying to reassure him.

"I'm okay," I whispered. Raph kissed the top of my head and stroked my hand.

"I need a big push, the baby is nearly through," Donnie said. I squeezed Raph's hand and screamed as I pushed once more. I felt something big coming out from my body. "Keep going, keep going its head just came out," Donnie said. I kept pushing then stopped when I felt the child come out. Donnie grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the umbilical cord, sending the baby to start crying. He wrapped the baby up in a sheet he had prepared and handed it to me.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," he said. I held the child to my chest and smiled. He looked exactly like a human being and not a turtle. His head had a small amount of black hair.

"He's gorgeous," I said. The baby stopped crying and snuggled into my chest more. Raph stroked the child's head and grinned in pride. He turned to Donnie.

"Thank you," he said. Donnie smiled back.

"Congratulations," was all he said. Donnie left the room carrying something in a plastic bag and to wash his hands. The others had come into the room and congratulated us.

"Have any of you thought of a name?" Michey asked, peering from the side of the bed. Both Raph and I glanced at each other.

"We have one name," Raph said, "Michael." The others agreed in the name choice. We passed Michael around, letting everyone have a hold. When it came time for Splinter to hold him, he had such care as if he was looking at a family member again. Michael opened his eyes and Splinter smiled.

"He has Raphael's eyes," he said. He handed Michael back and I had a look. He did in fact have Raph's eye colour, making him look more adorable. I handed him to Raph and smiled. Raph had a look of both terror and pride on his face. I looked around each person as they crowded them and I knew I was in a real family. I didn't care if I didn't remember anything from before, all I knew was that everything was perfect. Even if it was for a fleeting moment and even if it meant I would someday get my memories back, I made a vow to myself that I would never abandon anyone in the room. Especially not Raph. He looked to me and smiled as he gently rocked Michael. I knew then that everything would be fine. I had a home, a family and most of all, friends who would never leave me. I kept the feeling of happiness and felt something grab hold of my hand. I looked over and saw Splinter.

"Welcome to the family," he said, with a kind smile. I smiled back.

"Thank you," I replied.

**{And that the very end of the fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it; please let me know what you thought of it}**


End file.
